The Sound of Mercy's Fading Lullaby
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Senseless hatred hurt too many people, and killed an innocent child. I was always there, I saw everything that happened under that mountain. I had to sit back and watch my best friend, the kindest person I had ever known, become a horrible creature. And because of one twisted human's actions, I became one myself.
1. Misunderstood

**Misunderstood**

 _We were told to fear monsters because we fought with them about three thousand years ago. Why should we fear them, though? They're strong, but I read in a book that we're way stronger. Even a small child could wipe the entire monster race out if they wanted to, isn't that sad? I think this is all just a big misunderstanding. We won that war and drove the monsters underground. Wizards or something put up a barrier at the top of Mt. Ebott to keep the monsters inside. I don't think that's fair. The monsters have been underground for a few thousand years and with that barrier, they'll never be able to get out. Don't they deserve freedom and happiness, too?_

I sigh, flipping the pen between my fingers with one hand as I push some hair behind my left ear with the other. I stare down at the words I've written in my journal, humming softly to myself. I turn and look out the window. The night shrouds the town in darkness, but the moon bathes light on the ever famous Mt. Ebott, the highest mountain near our little town. I smile softly, "It's said that anyone who climbs to the top of Mt. Ebott are never seen again."

I shake my head, "My class is going on a trip to Mt. Ebott tomorrow morning. Well, less than half of the class are."

I look back at my journal and continue writing, _Last night I had a dream about a boy. Well, not entirely. He was a boy, but he was this humanoid goat or dog-like monster. He walked like a person, talked like a person, and even dressed like a person. He smiled at me, he held my hand. He has the kindest eyes I have ever seen._

"Chara!" I hear mom call from downstairs.

I set the journal aside on my bed and get up. Leaving the room, I round the corner and start down the stairs, "Yeah, Mom?"

I turn into the kitchen where she's making dinner. She turns to me, "Did you get your homework done?"

I nod, "Yeah, of course."

She gestures to me and smiles, "That's a cute shirt."

I look down at the yellow tank top with lace frills at the top and bottom and smile, looking back at her. I push stray strands of hair behind my ear, "Yeah, Celia gave it to me."

"It looks nice on you." she replies.

"You think so?" I shake my head, "It doesn't fit right because of my body."

Mom turns from whatever she's making and crosses the kitchen. She hugs me tight, "You're my wonderful, sweet child, Chara. I'll support you no matter who you want to be."

I hug her back, "Thanks, Mom. I wish Dad would see it that way. He keeps insisting I'm a boy just because that's how I was born.."

"Just give him some time." she states.

I shake my head, "He's had most of my life to get used to the idea. He just gets mad when I wear girl clothes or wear that ribbon you got me.."

She pats my back, "Your father is very old fashioned, Chara. He'll come around eventually."

"What if he doesn't?" I sigh, pulling away. I cross my arms, "What if he won't ever accept me?"

"He will, sweetie. You'll always be his child, he'll always love you." she says with a reassuring smile.

I nod slowly, smiling softly in return, "Thanks, Mom."

She hugs me again, "Of course, sweetie."

I hug her back then she moves away, returning to the dinner she is cooking. I lean against the wall, "Do you want some help?"

She shakes her head, "I'm almost done. You can go back upstairs now if you want. Oh, wait, your field trip is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I gotta get to the school early to catch the bus with the class to Mt. Ebott." I reply.

"I.. Don't want you going." she says slowly.

I frown, "What? You already signed the permission slip. You can't just.."

I sigh, "If you don't want me going, I won't go.."

She sighs and shakes her head, "Sorry, just ignore me. Just.. Be careful."

I smile, "I will."

She nods, "Well, you can go back upstairs. I'll call you for dinner."

I nod and go back upstairs. I go to my room and plop down on my bed, gathering my journal as I sit down. I scoot back against the wall and open the journal to the page I was writing on earlier. I chuckle softly and put the journal back down. I get off the bed and grab my backpack. I open it, looking around, "I should pack for the trip."

 _We'll be there most of the day, so what will I need?_ I hum softly, dropping the backpack on the bed. I go to the closet, "I should take my sweater, in case it gets cold."

I pull the green pullover with a single yellow stripe and toss it towards the bed. I reach on to the shelf above my hanging clothes and grab my flashlight. I return to the bed and put the sweater and flashlight into the bag. I take my hair down, putting the red ribbon on the dresser. _I'll wear it tomorrow, for luck._

"Hm, that should be all I need." I smile, closing the backpack and setting it on the floor by the bed. A moment later Mom calls for me. I go back downstairs and come into the kitchen. The table is set, three plates of spaghetti waiting for us. Dad is sitting at the table, still wearing his business suit. He looks at me and frowns, "What on earth are you wearing, boy?"

I look down, remembering I'm still wearing the tank top. I frown, sitting at the table, "I'm a girl."

"Terrance, leave her alone." Mom sits with us.

Dad scoffs, "Stop encouraging this ridiculous phase of his, Marisha. Chara was born a boy, he's still a boy."

I roll my eyes, glaring, "Well, wish a name like Chara, what did you expect?"

Mom glares at the both of us, "Knock it off, both of you. Let's just have dinner peacefully."

"Stop this nonsense, Chara." Dad groans, "And get a haircut for Christ's sake."

"No, I'm a girl!" I huff, quickly shoving a fork full of spaghetti in my mouth. Dad eats slowly, staring at me and I eat as quickly as I can. Mom just stares at her food, this always happens. I finish eating and put my dishes in the sink.

"See you guys tomorrow after school." I say as I run back upstairs. Once I'm in my room, I change and get in bed. I close my eyes, _Tomorrow better be a better day._


	2. Fallen Down

**Fallen Down**

The alarm clock wakes me up early and I get up, groaning softly. I hit the snooze and get out of bed then take a shower before changing into black jeans and a purple T-shirt. Returning to my room, I put on my sweater and brush my hair. I tie my lucky ribbon into my hair at the left side of my face then pull on my hiking boots. I grab my backpack then head downstairs. I head to the front door and stop before opening it. I look back and I can see Dad asleep on the couch, the t.v. still on. I sigh and go turn off the t.v. I turn to my Dad and shrug lightly before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

I whisper before leaving, "See you tonight."

The walk to the school doesn't take long and when I get there, those going on the trip are already getting on the bus. I run over and board the bus as well. I sit by myself near the back and look out the window. Once everyone is on the bus, we leave the school. The ride to the mountain is pretty quiet since everyone is still half asleep. When we park before the mountain, our teacher stands, "Listen up, kids. We'll be going to the top of the mountain, so be careful. Everyone needs to stay together, okay? Now, is everyone ready?"

We get off the bus and start up the trail leading to the mountain. I look up, the sky is barely lit as the sun rises. I sigh and follow my classmates. The climb to the top takes almost three hours. By the time we get there, everyone's exhausted. We all sit at the top while Mrs. Willow tells us the history of the mountain. I don't really listen, more interested in eating one of the chocolate bars I put in my bag after my parents went to their room. I take the backpack off and set it in my lap. I open it and retrieve my prize. I try to hide it in the bag as I open it, but everyone hears me. They look at me and I look back innocently as I take a bite of the chocolate bar.

Mrs. Willow puts her hands on her hips, "Chara, what are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast," I take another bite.

She frowns, "Put it away, please."

I take another bite before tossing it into the bag. I sigh, looking around as she goes back to reciting the mountain's history. After she finishes, we're allowed to wander around the top as long as we stay close enough for Mrs. Willow to see us. I stick my hands in my jean pockets, "Mt. Ebott. Anyone who goes to the top is never seen again."

I sigh, _What was I expecting? That I'd suddenly disappear? Maybe I just want to change how things are with my family. Maybe I just want to change myself._ I shake my head and kick a rock. It gets knocked into an overhang that could be a small cave and I listen to it clink across the ground and then the sound stops. I tilt my head, going into the mountain structure and I find a large hole. I can see the light from the sun shining into the hole past me. I lean down, trying to see how far down the hole goes, but I can't see enough.

I crouch down, allowing more light to fall into the hole. I lean forward slightly, I want to see how far down it goes. I hear Mrs. Willow call my name but I ignore her as I stand up. She calls to me again, "Chara, get away from there, it's dangerous!"

I smile slowly and whisper, "Those who go to the top of Mt. Ebott are never seen again. Right?"

I lean forward and before Mrs. Willow can get to me, I'm falling into the mountain. I hear Mrs. Willow call my name yet again, but it's more urgent this time. I look down below me and it seems to be completely hollow inside the mountain, I can't see the bottom yet. Tears fill my eyes and I shiver, "Do I want to die..?"

I fall for awhile and I close my eyes, waiting to die. I black out before I hit the ground. When I wake up, all I can feel is pain. My vision is blurry and dark, I can't see anything but I can feel the dirt beneath my fingers. I can feel the dirt, but I can't make my hand move. My breathing comes out in ragged breathes and I can feel my hair against my face., various locks puff out and all back against my face as I breathe.

I'm in pain, and I can't move. _How.. Am I alive?_ I close my eyes, _A fall like that.. I should be dead. The pain.. I must have a lot of broken bones.. I wish.. I had died. Because now.. I'm going to die slowly.. Down here.. All alone.. No one will risk coming down to retrieve.. My body.. My funeral.. Will have an empty casket.. My parents will pay respects.. To an empty box with my name on it. I'm not.. Okay with that.._

I don't know how long I've been down here, I black out frequently, but I'm still alive. I don't know how, but the pain isn't lessening. It's not getting worse, either. My vision isn't clearing though, and I still can't move. _But I'm still alive._ All I can see is pale light by me, and sometimes no light at all. At least a day must have gone by then, right? I can't tell. I don't know if anyone has tried to find me, all I can hear is the soft rush of the wind as it runs through the cavern that will be my grave. I blink slowly, even that motion hurts. I try to swallow then cough, at this rate, the dehydration will kill me first. I close my eyes, _I just want to die.  
_


	3. The Dreemurrs

**The Dreemurrs**

As I lie here, dying I replay my life over and over, trying to find a way I could have made it better. I know this makes no difference, I'll never see my parents again, I'll never see anyone ever again. I'm dying down here, and no one will care. I know this. Isn't that why I jumped? I don't really know. I wouldn't say I'm suicidal, but.. I jumped. I just want to stop existing. Is there a way to stop existing without dying? No, of course not. I close my eyes, not that it makes a difference. I can hardly see anyway.

After awhile, I hear a boy's voice softly singing. The song echoes softly through the cavern so I listen, _"Oh, little king here listen closely, ruling with an iron fist will leave you lonely. So stay your sword and hold your breath, there are things much worse than death."_

The singing gets louder and I can hear the boy's footsteps, _"Oh, little king here listen to me, knowing what's right is never easy. Between violence and mercy, how much burden can your heart truly carry? Oh, little king here-"_

The singing stops and the boy gasps, "A-are you all right?!"

I open my eyes, but my vision is still too blurry to see if I wanted to. The boy puts his arms around and me and tries to get me up. The sudden pain that flares from his actions make me scream and he gasps, gently laying me back down, "H-hang on! I'll get my Mom, she'll know what to do!"

I hear his footsteps as he runs away. I shudder, groaning as I close my eyes tight. _That voice.. Seems familiar._ A moment later the footsteps return and I hear a woman's voice, "Oh my, the child must have fallen down.."

Someone lifts me up and everything hurts. A whine escapes me and the woman speaks again, "We need to get the child to the castle quickly. Come, Asriel!"

"Yeah!" the boy replies.

 _Asriel..?_ The woman must be carrying me, and she's running. The pain worsens from this and I pass out. When I come to, I'm in a dark room, lying in bed. I blink slowly a few times, my vision is is normal again. My body aches dully, but it doesn't hurt like when I fell. I sit up slowly, looking around. I can't see much in the dark, just the outline of the door as the light shines through it ahead of me. I slowly get out of bed and brace my hand against the wall as I walk over to the door.

I open the door and I'm blinded by light. I shield my eyes with my hand as they adjust to the light. After a moment, I drop my hand and look around. I'm standing in a hallway with stone walls that have been painted a soft yellow. Where am I? I turn right and head down the hall, keeping my hand against the wall.

I hear voices as I near the end of the hall and I slowly walk towards them. I recognize the woman's voice as she speaks, "The poor child was hurt really bad."

"Do you think the child will live?" a man's voice asks.

"I hope so," the woman sighs, "I did the best I could. The child's been asleep for eight days now. There's not much more I can do I'm afraid."

 _These people saved me?_ I stand at the end of the hall. It turns into a different room, but I'm afraid to look around the corner. _They seem worried about me, but.. Who would live inside a mountain?_ Realization hits, _Of course. Monsters._ I turn and peek into the room and I see two goat monsters standing in a kitchen.

One wears a purple dress with a light pink apron over it and small glasses, the other has golden hair that touch the monster's shoulders and a beard to match. The bearded monster wears a large purple cape with these large gold plates on the shoulders. I can't see what he's wearing under that, but he has a small gold crown on his head, between two large horns that curl inwards at the top.

The woman sighs and as she speaks again, I realize she's the one that saved me, "I should check on the poor thing."

The man shakes his head, "I sent Asriel to do that earlier. I'm sure the child's fine."

Someone taps my shoulder and I spin around quickly. I'm standing face-to-face with the monster boy I saw in a dream. He smiles at me, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Asriel?" the woman calls.

"Over here!" he calls back, "The human's awake, Mom!"

I look back and the monsters from the kitchen are now standing behind me, filling the hallway. The woman smiles, "I'm so glad you're okay, dear child."

The man smiles as well and his cape parts as he holds out a hand towards me. His hand is bigger than my head. I can see barely inside his cape and he's wearing dark blue pants and a pink flower-print shirt. I look between the two monsters and I smile back. I shake the man's hand, which closes around most of my arm below the elbow.

The woman pats my head, "How are you feeling?"

The man releases me and I shrug, "Much better than before, thank you."

The boy, Asriel, moves and he's standing beside me. I look at him and he holds his hand out to me, "I'm Asriel, and that's my Mom and Dad, Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr."

I shake his hand, "Nice to meet you all. My name is Chara."

Asriel pulls his hand away and Asgore speaks, "Would you like a cup of my famous tea, Chara?"

"Oh, I'll get you something to eat, you must be starving!" Toriel disappears into the kitchen.

Looking between these monsters that saved my life I feel more at home than I ever had in my own home on the surface. Asriel laughs softly and follows his Mom into the kitchen as Asgore looks at me expectantly with a patient smile on his face. I nod, "I'd love a cup of tea. Thank you."


	4. Settling In

**Settling In**

I sit in the room I first woke up in, Asriel told me this is his room. I'm sitting on his bed with my knees to my chest. I'm weary of the monsters that are taking care of me, but I don't fear them. This is the first time I've seen a monster, so shouldn't I be scared? Maybe it's just because I saw Asriel in a dream, which brings a sense of familiarity around him and his parents. I know the Dreemurrs aren't the only monsters here, I'm sure if I ever see others I'll be rightfully terrified.

Asriel comes into the room and smiles, "Mom says dinner is ready. Do you want help to the table?"

I slowly get off the bed and smile politely at him, "I'm not that hurt now, I can manage it myself. I saw where the kitchen is."

He nods, "Okay, well.. See you at the table then."

He leaves and I follow him from from the room. I can still see him down the hall and I continue to follow after him. I keep a hand on the stone wall, mostly to keep my balance. Whatever they did to heal my injuries didn't make me completely healthy, but I'm not going to complain over some dizziness. I should have died, and they saved my life. I owe them at least a little gratitude, don't I? Didn't I want to die, though?

I don't know anymore. I don't know what I want. Yes, I jumped, yes I thought the fall would kill me, but then there was some regret wasn't there? Maybe I'm not as suicidal as I first thought. Maybe I'm just fascinated by the fact that the monsters are really down here. If I really do want to die, I guess I'll figure it out soon enough.

I finally make it to the kitchen and the Dreemurrs all turn and smile at me. I take the empty seat between Asriel and his mother and stare at the plate that's sitting beside me. I can't really tell what it is, it's some gray mush. I look around and watch the monster family happily eat their mush. I shrug lightly and dip my spoon into the unknown substance. I eat a spoon full of mush and instantly regret it. The mush is slimy and I can't place the taste, but it doesn't taste good.

I instantly spit the mush back onto the plate and I shiver, "What.. Is that..?"

They're staring at me like I have three heads and then Toriel smiles softly, "It's my famous snail casserole. Do you.. Not like it?"

I shake my head, "No offense but that's disgusting."

"Humans must have different taste buds than monsters, dear," Asgore smiles, "I'm sure we can whip up something Chara will like."

Toriel stands with an even bigger smile on her face, "Yes, I think I have just the recipe! Please, excuse me."

She leaves the table and crosses the few feet between the table and the stove. Asriel looks at me, "You don't like snail?"

I smile lightly, "Not at all. Do you?"

"I love it!" he grins, "Mom makes the best snail!"

I chuckle softly, "I'm sure she does. But your Dad is right, no one where I'm from eats snail."

"Where are you from?" Asriel asks, his bright green eyes shining.

"I'm from-" Asgore cuts me off, "We don't need to talk about that right now. Though, once you're all healed up, I'm sure you'll want to return to your home, isn't that so, child?"

 _Return? Huh, I guess I would have to._ I shrug lightly, "Um.. How exactly would I get out of here?"

"I'll show you personally once you've healed." Asgore smiles lightly, "Your health comes first."

I smile back gently, _Why on earth did we lock these creatures away? These are the nicest people I've ever met._

"Thank you." I reply.

Toriel returns to the table and places a new plate in front of me. This is recognize, a cheeseburger. I smile at her and she takes my plate of mush from the table as I pick up the burger. I take a bite into it, and it tastes nothing like the burgers back home. This flavor, I can't describe it, but it's really good. I turn to Toriel as she sits back down at the table, "Did you make this?"

She nods, "It's a recipe I got from Grillby. He sells them in his restaurant down in Snowdin."

"Snowdin?" I take another huge bite of the delicious burger, "Where's that?"

"I'll take you there tomorrow," Asriel beams, "If you're well enough for it. It's a long walk"

I nod, "I'd love that. I gotta find this Grillby guy and thank him for this wonderful burger!"

I laugh and they all laugh with me. After we finish eating, Toriel brings a pie to the table. The pie is huge with a golden crust. I watch Toriel cut the pie and give us each a piece. The slices we're given are bigger than my hand. The filling I can see inside the pie is a soft caramel color custard maybe with flecks of cinnamon? I take a small bite from the giant pie and I'm right. I recognize the flavors instantly as caramel and cinnamon. It's very sweet, I really like it.

I see Toriel watching me and I look up at her, "Something wrong?"

"Do you like it? It's a new recipe I'm trying, with no snails." she smiles, laughing softly.

I smile and nod, "Yeah, it's great. What is it exactly?"

"Butterscotch cinnamon pie," she says, "I found it in a recipe book Dr. Gaster found somewhere in Waterfall."

"Is Waterfall a place?" I ask, "Who's Dr. Gaster?"

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow," Asriel states.

I smile at him, "Thanks. I'd like that."

We finish eating, and I can't even get halfway through my pie piece. Toriel puts the rest of the pie, and my piece in the fridge. She says I can have more tomorrow. I try to help her clean up and she has me return to Asriel's room. I follow Asriel back to the room and sit with him on his bed. He smiles softly, "Do you like it here, Chara?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's nice."

"Do you.. Really want to leave?" his smile falls and I frown slightly, "Um.. I don't know.."

"Then.. Would you stay?" he asks.


	5. Die Once, Live Twice

**Die Once, Live Twice**

"Then.. Would you stay?" Asriel asks.

I shrug lightly, "I don't know. I don't know if staying is really an option. It kind of seems like Asgore might want me to go back where I came from."

"I'm sure if you told them you wanted to stay, they'd let you." he replies.

I shake my head, "I'll be here while I'm.. Recovering. Let's just.. Enjoy that for now."

He nods slowly, "Okay.. Well.. It's getting late. We should get to sleep."

"This is your room, so.." I shrug and Asriel cuts me off, "You can sleep in here."

"Where will you sleep then?" I ask.

He smiles, "I'll sleep on the couch in the living room. Tomorrow, after breakfast, I'll take you to Snowdin and you can meet the monsters that live there. You'll meet a lot of monsters, it's a long walk all the way to Snowdin."

I smile back softly, "I'd like that. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Chara." he gets off the bed and heads for the door. He stops and turns back. I tilt my head, watching him. He chuckles softly, "Um.. Can.. Can I hug you?"

I blink, then laugh softly, "Yeah, sure."

He smiles and walks back up to me. He hugs me gently and I hug him back, "Goodnight, Asriel."

He steps back, smiling, then leaves the room. I get up and turn off the light then go back to Asriel's bed. I go to sleep and Asriel wakes me up in the morning, "Mom has breakfast ready. She made you something really special."

He smiles and I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes, "She did..?"

He nods and I get out of bed and follow him to the kitchen. Toriel and Asgore smile at me and I smile back. I sit beside Asriel and Toriel hands me a plate with an omelet on it. I notice Asgore and Asriel have another plate of snail mush but they seem to love it. Toriel sits beside me, as she had last night, with a plate of snail mush for herself. I take a bite of my specially made breakfast, and like the burger last night, this dish tastes different from the omelets my Mom makes but it's somehow even better.

I look at her, "How did you make this?"

"Another recipe I got from Grillby," she replies, "Do you like it?"

"It's the best omelet I've ever had." I reply, smiling wide.

She smiles and we eat our breakfast in silence. After we finish, Asriel stands, "Is it okay if I take Chara to Snowdin?"

"Well.." Toriel looks at Asgore before turning back to Asriel, "Snowdin is so far from here.. Chara should be resting.. The child's only been here a little over a week and has only been conscious for twodays now.."

"I'll make sure Chara's okay, Mom," Asriel states, "I promise, I'll keep her, um.. Him.. Um.."

He turns to me, frowning lightly, "Are you a boy or a girl? We never asked.."

I chuckle softly, "I like to say I'm gender neutral. It's complicated, you can just call me a girl."

He nods then turns back to Toriel, "I'll keep Chara safe, Mom. I promise!"

She sighs, "All right, my child. But I want you both home in time for dinner."

Asriel smiles and grabs my hand, "Let's go!"

I smile and let him lead me from the castle. We come outside and the yard is full of different kinds of flowers. I look around and Asriel chuckles softly, "Yeah, Dad's pretty obsessed with gardening. It makes him happy, though, so that's great."

I nod, "That's good.."

He nods and starts walking. I follow him down the path and then there's an elevator just before the land drops off. I tilt my head, "What's all this?"

"Gaster's building a sort of settlement here. It's not finished, and since this part where we built the castle is cut off from the rest of the Underground, Gaster is building a settlement here so we're not isolated. He made an elevator system so we can get to and from other parts of the Underground. The elevator will take us to Hotland." Asriel explains.

I'm so confused but I nod, "Right, I get it."

We get in the elevator and I grab a hold of the bar at the back as Asriel hits a button at the front before holding onto the bar, too. We spend a few minutes in the elevator before it opens back up and we get out. We're now standing on this large pathway of some kind of rock and it's very hot, I'm sweating already. I look over the edge and far below us is lava. We're surrounded by lava. This place doesn't seem safe at all.

I look around and I see what looks to be some kind of creature that looks like a plate of gelatin just sitting a few feet away, somewhat close to the edge. I tilt my head and run up to it. I kneel down and poke it. Asriel gasps, running after me, "Chara, wait!"

The gelatin thing roars and unfolds itself. The bottom coils around and the head looks like a flower and in the center of this flower head are beady eyes. I gasp, standing quickly and the gelatin monster pounces towards me. I stumble backwards, trying to avoid it and my foot slips off the edge. I scream as I fall backwards and Asriel tries to grab me but he just barely misses. I can see the horrified look on his face as I fall too far too fast. The heat is burning me like a bad sunburn until I fall into the lava and then everything burns hotter than I've ever felt before.

As soon as the burning began, it stopped. Now I just feel the numbing pain I felt when I fell into the mountain. I open my eyes and I'm surprised to see shapes in the darkness. And then I hear Asriel singing the same song he sang just before I met him.

 _"Oh, little king here listen closely, ruling with an iron fist will leave you lonely. So stay your sword and hold your breath, there are things much worse than death. _Oh, little king here listen to me, knowing what's right is never easy. Between violence and mercy, how much burden can your heart truly carry? Oh, little king here-"_ _

His singing stops as he enters the area I'm in and then he gasps, "A-are you all right?!"

I try to look around, but like before, I can't see anything. I'm numb, I know this all happened before. Asriel puts his arms around me and tries to get me up. As before, the pain makes me scream and he gasps, gently laying me back down.

"H-hang on! I'll get my Mom, she'll know what to do!" he says before he runs off. I shudder, groaning as I close my eyes tight, _Was it all a dream?_


	6. I've Been Reset

**I've Been Reset**

I lie in Asriel's room in the dark. I don't know what's happening, but all this has happened before. _I swear it happened before._ Maybe I was just dreaming, but everything is the same. This is the worst case of deja vu I have ever heard of. The pain from the fall is back to a dull annoyance, but I don't want to get up. I'm so confused and angry. _Was that all really just a dream? It couldn't have been. But if it wasn't, what happened?_

I remember being in Hotland with Asriel. _That gelatin monster.._ It attacked me, I must have scared it or something and I fell off the edge. I fell in the lava, didn't I? And then I woke up back where I had fallen into the mountain. This doesn't make sense. The door opens and I sit up, wincing. Asriel turns on the light and he smiles, "You're awake!"

"Asriel?" I gasp, "Do you know what happened?"

He looks confused, "Um.. I think you fell into the mountain.. How do you know my name?"

His reply hits me like a ton of bricks. He doesn't remember. I cough and look down, "I heard.. A woman.. I recognize your voice from.. When you tried to help me, and.. The woman that.. Picked me up.. I heard her call you Asriel.."

"Oh, that makes sense. How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?" he walks up to the bed.

"I feel sick.." I groan, What is happening? How can he not remember me? Asriel smiles softly, rubbing my back tentatively, "Just lay down and get some rest. We'll make sure you'll be okay."

"We?" I feign ignorance, since he doesn't remember me, I doubt his parents will either. He nods, "My parents and I, we rescued you from outside the Ruins. Get some rest, we'll do introductions later."

He leaves the room, turning off the light and closing the door again. I sigh, covering my face with my hands. I want to cry, I was just getting to know these monsters and now I have to start all over. What if they don't like me this time? Why did this have to happen? I stay in the room, just lying around for a few days, most of the time I pretend to be asleep when Asgore, Toriel, or Asriel come to check on me.

I don't know why I do, I just.. Don't want to deal with rebuilding whatever friendship we had yet. My body betrays me, because I haven't eaten at all in so long and my stomach growls and cramps. I finally pull myself out of bed and leave the room. I walk down the hallway to the kitchen and I find Asriel and his parents having dinner. Toriel notices me first and she stands, smiling softly, "Hello, child. I'm sure you must be in quite a shock. How are you feeling?"

I smile lightly back, "Hungry.. No snails, please.."

She nods and rushes to the stove. I lean against the wall, watching her flip through a water-worn book. I assume it's the book of human recipes she got from Grillby. I look at Asgore when he speaks, "Would you like to sit down, little one?"

I nod and sit beside Asriel. Asriel smiles at me, "I'm glad you're feeling a little better."

I smile softly, "Me, too.."

This is weird. They should know who I am. Toriel places a plate with a cheeseburger on the table in front of me and I eat it silently. After I'm finished, I thank Toriel and she smiles, "I'm glad you liked it. I made some pie, would you like a piece?"

I smile, "I'd love a piece, thank you."

"Let me get you some tea," Asgore smiles and stands. I can see Asriel staring at me from the corner of my eye and I look at him. He looks away quickly, "S-sorry.."

I smile, "Thank you for saving me."

He looks back at me in surprise, then he smiles, "Of course.. I couldn't just leave you there like that. You were in bad shape.."

"I was.." I nod, looking down as Toriel puts four pieces of pie on the table. She pushes one plate towards me then hands me a fork. A moment later Asgore sets four cups of tea on the table, and puts one before me. I smile at them, "Thanks so much.. All of you, really. You didn't have to take me in."

"Contrary to what humans may have told you, child," Asgore sits down on Asriel's other side, "Monsters are not evil beings. Our kind has always been very kind and trusting despite everything we've been through."

I sip lightly at the hot tea, even a sip tastes amazing. What is it about the way Monsters cook things that make it taste better than anything I've tasted before? I set the cup back down, "Then why did the war happen?"

Asgore and Toriel exchange glances then look back at me as Asgore replies, "Well.. The humans found out what we could be capable of, and that scared them. Because they feared us, they wanted to destroy us. Monsters are indeed powerful, but.. Humans are much stronger if they want to be. We couldn't kill a single human, but many of us were killed. Then we were driven underground and a barrier was put up so we can't get back out. It would take seven human souls to break the barrier, and that's impossible, humans won't break the barrier for us."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," I frown, "If it means anything.. I don't believe you deserved this."

Toriel smiles and pats my shoulder, "Thank you for saying that, child."

"Oh!" Asriel gasps, "We haven't introduced ourselves!"

I smile, "My name is Chara. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Asriel, and these are my parents, Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, King and Queen of the Monsters. It's great to meet you, too, Chara." Asriel smiles wide.

I giggle softly, "Does that make you a prince?"

"Yup!" Asriel grins.

"Now, children, finish your desert and then it's off to bed." Toriel smiles.

Asriel groans, "Come on, Mom, can't we stay up just a little? Chara just woke up.."

She sighs, "Very well, my child. Just this once."

Asriel laughs, throwing his arms up. Asgore chuckles, sipping his tea and Toriel giggles softly, shaking her head in amusement. I smile, _I really like it here._ Asriel really seemed to like having me around. Maybe I know the answer to the question he asked before everything started over, I think I do want to stay here. _I guess only time will tell._


	7. What's Expected

**What's Expected**

"Is that Mom's dress?" Asriel asks as I enter our room, indeed wearing Toriel's dress.

I nod, "Yeah, she and a little monster named Woshua fitted it for me so I could have something to wear while they clean my clothes for me."

"Oh," he smiles, "That's cool."

"You don't think it looks silly?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "It looks nice. Woshua did a good job."

I smile, "Great."

He nods and I sits on the bed, "You really don't mind sharing your room with me?"

He laughs, "You don't have to keep asking me, Chara. I already told you I don't mind! Besides, I kind of like having a big sister.."

I gasp softly, "Asriel.."

He looks at me with a soft smile on his face, "You're like family to me. I know it's only been a few weeks, but.."

I hug him, "You're like family to me, too."

He hugs me back, "I'm glad."

He pulls back a moment later, "Hey, do you want to meet some of my friends in Snowdin? It's kind of far from here, though."

I smile, "I'd love to."

He stands, "Great, we'll go now. Just, uh, stick close to me. We monsters haven't seen a human since the war."

I stand as well, "How old were you during the war?"

"Oh, I was born shortly after we were locked down here. I should rephrase that," he chuckles lightly, _"Most_ of the monsters haven't seen a human since the war."

I nod, "Okay, I'll stay right by you."

He smiles and leaves the room. I follow him to the living room where Asgore is sitting on the couch, not wearing his cape for once and Toriel is sitting beside him, reading. As we enter, they look at us and Toriel smiles, "Are you children hungry?"

"Can I take Chara to Snowdin?" Asriel asks, "I want to introduce her to everyone."

"Well.." Toriel nods, "All right. Just be careful, Chara is still recovering after all. You know what, I would be more at ease if one of us went with you."

"I'll go with them, Tori." Asgore smiles, "I have to talk to Dr. Gaster anyway."

Toriel smiles, "Wonderful, dear. Have them back by dinnertime, please."

Asgore stands, "Of course. You kids go play outside, I'll be right out to escort you."

Asriel takes my hand and leads me outside into the king's garden. I smile, "This is a nice garden."

Asriel smiles, "Yeah, Dad's a big flower fanatic. He told me once he saw the prettiest golden flowers on the surface. He's been trying to replicate that, he has so many different kinds of flowers now. You should see the throne room, it's covered in these pretty yellow flowers. Dad's so proud of them, says they're the closest he's ever come to recreating the flowers he saw on the surface when he was a child."

"There's real pretty golden flowers in the town I live in. I wonder if they're the same ones he saw as a kid." I sigh, kneeling down, gently touching a rose's petal.

"What's the surface like, Chara?" Asriel kneels beside me.

"It's.." I frown, "Not a good place.. Humans are mean for no reason, they only look out for themselves. You and your parents.. You're all so much better than my real parents.. The surface looks pretty, but it's really not."

I sigh and stand, "I'm sorry. I know you must want to see the surface yourself. Want to be free of the Underground.."

"Well.." Asriel stands, shrugging, "You may be right, but I am happy here. Maybe it's just because the Underground is all I've ever known. I'm glad you came to us, though."

"Honestly?" I turn away from him, staring off to where this land drops off, "I didn't expect anyone to really be down here. I heard the rumors, read the history books on monsters, but I didn't believe it. They told me anyone who climbs the mountain disappears forever, that was the rumor I believed."

"If you believed no one comes back from the mountain, why did you go?"

"It was a field trip," I shrug, "We were supposed to stay together but I wandered off."

"Did you fall in here by accident?" he asks.

I smile and before I can answer, Asgore leaves the castle, calling to us, "Let's get going, children!"

We run up to him and he leads us to the elevator. We go in and he explains to me what Asriel explained to me before about The Core Dr. Gaster is building here. We get out of the elevator and we're standing in Hotland. I stick close to Asgore and Asriel as they lead me down the path. We pass a few monsters, who mostly stay out of our way. I wave at some of them and they just run off.

I frown and Asriel takes my hand, "Don't take offense, like I said, some of them don't trust humans. But give them time and I'm sure they'll love you just as much as we do!"

I smile and nod. We stop walking when a tall skeleton man wearing black, typing on some kind of device walks towards us. Asgore smiles and waves, calling out, "Dr. Gaster!"

Dr. Gaster looks up from his device and smiles, coming up to us. He bows lightly, "Your Majesty, Your Highness."

He meets my gaze, "And who might you be, young one?"

"I'm Chara." I hold my hand out and he shakes my hand.

"Chara fell into the Ruins about a month ago. We've been taking care of her since. Treat her as you would Asriel, please." Asgore states.

Dr. Gaster nods, "Of course."

"Can you teleport us to Snowdin? I want to introduce Chara to everyone." Asriel smiles.

"Certainly," Dr. Gaster looks at Asgore, "As long as it's all right with Your Majesty?"

Asgore nods, "Yes, you and I have business to discuss. Let the children go play."

Dr. Gaster nods and snaps and with a flash of blue light, everything changes. I blink and we're suddenly in an entirely new climate. It's snowing and we seem to be standing in the center of a small town. I sit down, suddenly feeling sick, and Asriel looks at me, "Are you dizzy? Dr. Gaster's teleport can do that sometimes."

I nod, "Y-yeah. I'll be fine, just give me a minute.."

Asriel sits with me, "Take all the time you need."


	8. Hate and Blame

**Hate and Blame**

"How are you feeling?" Asriel asks.

I stand slowly, "I'm fine, I think the vertigo passed."

"Good," he smiles, "Come on, I have some people I want to introduce you to."

I smile and he holds out his hand. I take his hand and he leads me to a large house near the edge of town. We stand on the doorstep and he knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" A young voice rings out.

Asriel grins, "A miss."

"A miss who?" the voice replies.

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you seriously telling a knock, knock joke?"

"Aw, I miss you, too!" Asriel laughs.

I chuckle lightly, "That was terrible."

The door opens and a skeleton child a little smaller than Asriel wearing a white T-shirt, black shorts, and black rain boots steps out onto the porch with us. He smiles and hugs Asriel, "It's been far too long!"

Asriel chuckles and hugs him back, "I'm sorry, we've been occupied."

Asriel steps back, smiling, "I want to introduce you to someone."

The skeleton turns to me and his eyes widen. He suddenly disappears and the front door slams shut. Asriel groans, knocking again, "Sans, don't be like that!"

"How could you bring that here?!" Sans shouts, "You know they killed our Mom!"

I look at Asriel, "You said you were born after you all were in the underground, but that kid is smaller than you.. How old is he?"

Asriel sighs, "I may have lied to you."

I frown, "Why?"

"I.." he closes his eyes, "I didn't want you asking about how I felt about the war."

"How old are you, Asriel?" I back away from him, "I don't like being lied to.."

He opens his eyes and looks at me with sad eyes, "Chara.."

"I'll see you at home." I run past him and he calls out my name. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I don't care. I don't belong here, it's so obvious. Monsters may be kind, but they won't forgive us for killing so many of them for basically no reason. And why should they? I don't want them lying to me to make me feel welcome. I know we deserve to be punished for wronging them, I know we need to take responsibility for what we've done.

I run into a marsh and too quickly I'm lost. I can some monsters running away as I pass. I groan and stare at the muddy ground. Toriel's dress is covered in mud up to my knees and I sigh as I keep walking, dragging my feet through the mud. As I continue to walk, a large blue spear suddenly flies past my face, stabbing into the ground slightly to the left of me.

I quickly turn around and I see what could be a young teenage girl with blue scale-skin, yellow eyes, and fin-like ears, overall looking like a humanoid fish. The girl has deep red hair pulled back into a short ponytail, her bangs hand slightly over her right eye and she wears a black T-shirt and jeans with black ankle boots.

She's glaring at me and I frown lightly, "Who are you?"

"What do you think you're doing down here?" she growls, her eyes narrowing.

I gasp softly as another blue spear appears in her right hand. She steps towards me, "How dare you parade around here, wearing our Queen's garb."

"Wait.. I'm not trying to upset anyone.." I take a step back.

She keeps walking towards me, her boots aren't stuck in the mud like mine. I try to keep backing away, and because of the mud covering my shoes and dress, I get stuck and end up falling down. The splash splatters mud all over the front of the dress, and a little gets on my face. I turn and look up at the girl that's now standing right in front of me.

"You don't belong here. And neither do we!" she growls, raising her spear.

I gasp and turn away as she swings it down at me.

 _"Stop!"_

I turn back at the sound of Asriel's voice just in time to see a blast of rainbow magic shoot from his hand and hit the girl, knocking her into the water a few feet away. Asriel's appearance has changed from when I ran away. His eyes are black and he has a black streak running up both his cheeks. He looks at me and as he runs over to me, the streaks disappear and his eyes return to normal.

He kneels beside me, "Chara, are you all right?"

I nod and he pulls me to my feet as the girl climbs out of the water. She growls lowly, glaring at Asriel, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Asriel steps in front of me, "I know you're angry, Undyne, but you can't take it out on her."

"Why would you protect a human after what they've done?!" Undyne shakes, she's soaking wet and I think she's crying.

"Chara didn't have anything to do with that," Asriel replies, "The war was a few thousand years ago to them, time is different for humans, you know that. The humans that did this to us are all gone."

"That doesn't make it better!" she screams, "All the pain they've caused doesn't just disappear because time has passed! All those monsters they killed, _my parents_ , they're never coming back!"

"Undyne.." Asriel shakes his head, "You can't take your anger out on an innocent person. Mom, Dad, and I have taken full responsibility for Chara. She hasn't done anything to hurt any of us. I can't let you hurt her."

"One day.. This human will be the death of you, and I will not take joy in being right." Undyne states before she turns and walks away.

Asriel sighs and turns back to me, "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

I shake my head slowly and he hugs me, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"She would have killed me.." I push away from him, "And I don't mind. She has a right to be angry. You all do. My people did this to you, took people from you."

"That doesn't mean you have to pay for it. My parents don't hate humans, and we're trying to show the others, they don't have to, either. There can be peace between monsters and humans, you're proof of that." he explains.

I hug him, crying, "I want to set you all free."


	9. Friends

Friends

"This is stupid, he hates me." I frown as Asriel leads me back to Sans's house. Asriel shakes his head, "I'll get him to see you're a great person."

I sigh, "All right, then."

We get back to the house and Dr. Gaster and Sans are on the porch, arguing.

"How can you be okay with it after Mom?!" Sans shouts, waving his arms.

Dr. Gaster puts his hands on Sans's shoulders, "I've learned to forgive the humans, and you can't hate them all forever. It also helps that King Asgore has ordered this human be treated as one of us. And I've met her, she seems perfectly lovely."

Sans looks away, glaring at the floor, "Maybe.."

I step towards them, "If it helps.. I'm sorry about your mom.."

Sans turns back to me and he's frowning, "Thanks, I guess.."

"Come on, Sans, I want us all to get along," Asriel steps up with me, "Chara's very nice once you get to know her."

Something catches my eyes just inside the doorway of Dr. Gaster's house and I see it's a very small skeleton child, wearing red footie pajamas and holding a dark blue blanket. The child sees me and smiles, running out of the house. The child runs up to me and Sans gasps, "Papyrus, get back in the house!"

I kneel down and smile back at Papyrus, "Hi. I'm Chara, what's your name?"

Sans looks uncertain and Dr. Gaster keeps a hand on San's shoulder. Papyrus giggles, "You're all muddy."

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Asriel kneels down, "Do you remember me, Papyrus?"

The small skeleton child turns to Asriel and jumps on him, knocking Asriel down. Asriel yelps then laughs and Papyrus hugs Asriel, "Azzy!"

Asriel gets up, holding the baby skeleton in his arms, "That's right!"

I stand and smile, watching them.

"See, this human won't harm us." Dr. Gaster states, releasing Sans.

Sans walks over to us and he rubs the back of his head nervously, "Uh.. Hi. I'm Sans."

I hold my hand out a little, "I'm Chara."

He shakes my hand and I smile. He smiles lightly back, "So, uh.. You came from the surface?"

I nod and he shrugs, "So, what are you doing down here?"

I avoid his gaze, "I fell.."

I look at Asriel and he's looking at me strangely. I think he might know something. I cough lightly and shiver, "So, um, it's cold here."

Sans laughs, "It is snowing."

I chuckle lightly, "So it is."

"You're also covered in mud, that might be making you cold as well." Dr. Gaster walks over to us, smiling, "Would you children like to come in for awhile?"

Asriel looks at me, smiling, "Would you like to go in, Chara?"

I shrug lightly, "If you don't mind having us."

"It would be a pleasure." Dr. Gaster replies, turning and walking back towards the house. Sans follows and so do we. We go into the house and the inside is like a log cabin. We all sit on the couch and Papyrus crawls over Asriel's lap and sits in mine. I smile down at him and he grins back, "Weird monster!"

I chuckle, "I'm actually a human."

He tilts his head, "What's that?"

I smile, "A very, very weird monster."

"You could say that again," Sans mutters.

"Sans," Dr. Gaster walks across the room and sits in a chair at the far end, near a staircase.

Sans rolls his eyes, "I mean in the best possible way."

I sigh softly, "How old are you, Papyrus?"

Papyrus looks back at Sans and the older skeleton chuckles, "You're three, Paps, you know that."

Papyrus turns back to me and grins, "Three!"

I laugh softly, "That's a good age."

"How old.. Human monster?" he asks.

"I'm thirteen," I reply.

"How is he so young?" I ask.

"Monsters age a great deal slower than humans do," Dr. Gaster replies, "Based on experiments I ran while on the surface, I have come to know that four hundred years for humans, is one year to a monster."

"Huh.." I nod slowly, "How long ago was the war? No one on the surface really remembers. I was just told it was a few thousand years ago."

"The war was exactly a thousand years ago, and Papyrus was born the very day it broke out." Dr. Gaster states.

I nod again, "I see. That's.. Monsters live very long lives."

"Indeed, we do." Dr. Gaster nods, "It's a shame humans don't share the same trait. It's quite sad, actually. I had a human friend once, and to watch him grow before my eyes and die before I'm even a fraction of a year older. It's tragic."

Asriel's going to live so much longer than me. I don't know why that hurts so much. There's a knock at the door and Sans jumps up and answers it, "Hiya, King Asgore."

"Are my children here?" Asgore asks.

"In here, Dad!" Asriel calls. I watch Asgore duck to enter the house and the image makes me smile. He smiles at us, "Come along, children. We don't want to be late for dinner."

Asriel gets up, waving at the family of skeletons, "Thanks for letting us come in, Dr. Gaster."

Dr. Gaster nods, "Of course, Your Highness."

I set Papyrus on the floor and he runs over and to Sans, who picks him up. I stand and Dr. Gaster does as well. He walks up to me and holds out his hand. I smile and shake his hand, "Thanks."

He nods, "Of course. Your Highness."

I blink, that takes me aback. I smile lightly and nod, pulling away from him. I follow Asgore and Asriel from the house and as I pass Sans he smiles, "You're all right. For a human."

I smile my thanks and follow my adoptive family into the marsh I had run into earlier. Asgore smiles down at us, "Did you kids have fun?"

"Yeah, a little." Asriel looks at me, "Chara fell in the mud, though."

The way he's looking at me, he doesn't want me to tell Asgore about the fish girl that attacked me. I nod, "Yeah, clumsy me. I just lost my balance. Maybe I'm not ready to leave the castle for so long yet."

"Oh, not a problem." Asgore smiles, "We'll take good care of you, child. You'll be fully healed in no time!"

No time to them maybe. I'll be long dead before Asriel's next birthday.


	10. Chara Dreemurr Human Princessof Monsters

**Chara Dreemurr, Human Princess of Monsters**

"Can I look yet?" I ask.

"Not yet!" Asriel giggles, holding his hands over my eyes from behind me.

I chuckle, "What's all this for anyway?"

"Chara can look now, my child." I hear Toriel somewhere head of me. Asriel pulls his hands away and I open my eyes. I'm standing in the doorway of Asriel's room and Asgore and Toriel are in the room. They step aside and I see there's a new bed across from Asriel's. I gasp softly, "You did this for me?"

Toriel smiles, "I'm sure it must be cramped sharing a bed with Asriel. We thought this would be more comfortable, and.."

"And?" I tilt my head lightly.

Toriel and Asgore exchange glances then Toriel looks back at me, "Well.. You've been with us for several months now.. I know this may be a selfish thing for us to ask, but.. Would you like to stay here, permanently.. As a member of our family?"

She smiles softly, "We've grown quite fond of you."

My eyes widen and I look between the three monsters that took me in. I smile and step up to Toriel, hugging her tightly, "I'd love to be a part of your family."

Toriel hugs me back, "Oh, that's wonderful! I shall bake a pie to celebrate!"

I step away from her and she rushes from the room. Asgore smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you chose to stay with us, Chara."

Asriel hugs me, "Awesome! You're officially my sister now!"

I laugh softly, and hug him back. Asgore hugs the both of us and I smile, leaning into their touch. Finally, a family that loves me for me. Asgore releases us and continues to smile, "Would you children like some tea?"

We both nod and he leaves the room. Asriel steps back, smiling with tears in his eyes, "I'm so happy!"

I chuckle softly, smiling, "You're such a crybaby.."

He wipes his eyes, laughing. We go to the kitchen and sit at the table. I watch Asriel's parents, _my_.. _Parents_ , prepare their celebratory items for a moment before leaning close to Asriel and whispering in his ear, "Do you think I should ask if I can call Toriel and Asgore Mom and Dad?"

His eyes light up and he nods quickly. I lean back and nod once, smiling. I look back at our parents, "Um.. I have a question to ask you both."

Toriel turns back to me while still making her pie, "What is it, my child?"

Asgore looks back at me as well and I take a deep breath, "Can I.. Since I'm living her permanently now.. Would it be okay.. If I called you.. Mom and Dad?"

Toriel's eyes widen for a moment, and then she smiles wide, "Yes, of course."

Asgore smiles as he pours us tea and I smile, "Thanks.."

After we eat and have our tea, Asriel and I return to our room to get ready for bed. I sit on my new bed, touching the new blanket with my fingertips. Asriel smiles, sitting on his bed, "Do you like it?"

I nod, "It's great. I really appreciate all you've done for me. You could have just left me to die that day, but you didn't."

"I don't believe in letting someone be hurt, no matter who it is," he replies, "If you need help, I'm the first one to come to your aid."

"You're too nice," I sigh, "But that can be a good thing."

He nods and lies down, pulling the cover over himself, "Goodnight, Chara."

I do the same, "Goodnight, Asriel."

The next day Asriel and I sit in the living room, drawing pictures of flowers.

"Dad's birthday's coming up," Asriel says, "Do you want to help me find something for him?"

I look at him curiously, "Really? How old will he be?"

"I don't know, like thirty something? In monster years." Asriel replies.

I shrug, "Sure, I'll help you. But you have to help me get something, too."

Asriel laughs, "Sure thing! This is going to be so fun!"

"Would you children like to make Asgore something?" Toriel asks, sitting in a recliner, knitting something.

I turn to her, "Like what?"

"Well, I can help you make a sweater or something. He always likes when I make him sweaters." she replies, smiling.

"Yeah!" Asriel smiles, "That'll be cool."

I shrug, smiling, "Sure. Thanks."

We then spend the next few days knitting a sweater each for Asgore, with Toriel's help. Once my prize is finished, I fold the pink sweater up and put it in a white box. I then take a ribbon from Toriel's sewing kit and tie it around the box to fashion a bow. I smile, taking the box to our room and putting it under my bed. Asriel follows me, carrying his own identical box. He also puts his under the bed, "Are excited for Dad's birthday tomorrow?"

"Are we having a party for him?" I ask, turning to him.

Asriel shakes his head, "We don't really do big parties. Well, I guess we kind of do, but we don't have people over or eat a fancy dinner. It'll just be you, me, and Mom giving our presents to Dad, and Mom will make Dad's favorite meal and that cinnamon butterscotch pie Dad loves so much."

"Oh!" I gasp, smiling, "I have an idea, what if we make the cinnamon butterscotch pie for Dad? It'll make it so special, and Mom won't have to make it."

Asriel nods, smiling wide, "That's a great idea! Come on, I know where Mom keeps her recipe books."

I follow him into the kitchen and he opens the cabinet under the sink. He pulls the water worn book out and flips through it loosely. He nods and turns to me, showing me the page, "Here it is, the recipe for cinnamon butterscotch pie."

I stare at the page, but it's kind of hard to read because of the water damage. I nod, "Hmm, okay. So, we need a pie pan, some graham crackers to crumble for the crust, cinnamon, obviously. Eggs and stuff for the consistency, and.. Buttercups?"

I squint, trying to read, but the remaining words are almost nonexistent. Asriel sets the book on the counter, "You get the pie started, I'll get the buttercups."

I nod and he runs off as I open a few cabinets, looking for the items I'll need to make this pie. Asriel comes back a few minutes later and I'm reading through the instructions so I can make this pie. He holds out a bunch of dark yellow flowers, "These are Buttercups, they're flowers from Dad's garden around the back of the castle. There's, like, a million of them, so I don't think he'll mind if we pick a few for his pie."

I nod and smile, "Great, sit them down and help me make this."


	11. Forgive Me

**Forgive Me**

"What are you children doing in here so late?" Toriel comes into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily, wearing a light pink robe.

We turn to her as we set our pie in the fridge. I grin sheepishly, "We.. Wanted to make Dad's pie, to celebrate his birthday. So you wouldn't have to this time."

Toriel smiles, "Aw, how thoughtful. I'll have to scold you later then. Get to bed, children."

We rush past her to our room and get in bed, going to sleep. Asriel wakes me up, grinning, "Chara, wake up! Mom says we can give Dad his pie and presents now!"

I grin and jump out of bed. I take my present from under the bed and Asriel does the same, and then we leave the room. Asriel leads me to the kitchen where Toriel's making breakfast. Asgore's sitting at the table, sipping tea. I turn to Asriel, putting a finger to my lips. He nods and then I hold up three fingers. I use my fingers to count down as we sneak up behind Asgore, both of us holding our presents.

We both jump out on both sides of him, shouting, "Happy birthday, Dad!"

Toriel giggles and Asgore laughs, putting his arms around us, "Now, this is unexpected. Thank you."

"Can we give him the pie we made, first, Mom?" Asriel asks.

Toriel nods, smiling back at us, "Go ahead."

Asriel ducks under Asgore's arm and runs to the fridge, pulling our pie out. He brings it back to the table and Asgore smiles, "Did you two make me a pie?"

"We sure did!" Asriel laughs.

I smile and get a knife, fork, and a plate for Asgore. I give them to him, "You get the first piece. We spent all night making it, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," he smiles, cutting into the pie, "Is it cinnamon?"

"Cinnamon butterscotch," I say, "Just like Mom makes."

"Oh, I do love that pie," Asgore chuckles, "Well, if you kids made it, I'm sure it'll be delicious."

We watch him cut out a piece and put it on his plate. He takes a few bites before he starts coughing and hacking violently. The smile disappears from my face and Asriel and I exchange glances. Toriel comes over to the table, "Are you all right, dear?"

Asgore keeps coughing violently, almost choking, and Toriel helps him up, "Let's get you to bed. You seem to be a little under the weather."

He suddenly throws up on her and she gasps, but doesn't let go of him. He groans, "I'm sorry, Tori.."

She shakes her head, smiling softly, "Let's just get you to bed."

They leave and I stand there, staring after them even though I can't see them now. I can still hear Asgore coughing and groaning. Asriel walks over to me, "Chara..?"

"Give me the recipe book." I state.

"Why?" he asks.

"Just do it, Asriel." I growl lowly. He walks past me and a moment later, holds the book out to me. I flip through it quickly until I find the recipe for cinnamon butterscotch pie. I read through it, squinting at the passages the water has damaged badly until I can read it right. I frown, "Cups of butter."

"What?" Asriel asks.

"Cups of butter," I look at him, "Not Buttercups."

He looks confused, "How does that make a difference?"

"Children," Toriel comes back into the kitchen, "What exactly did you put in that pie?"

She looks more worried than angry, but her expression and tone still hurts.

"We read the instructions.." Asriel says softly.

"Can we talk to Dad?" I ask.

"He's resting right now.." Toriel sighs, "Whatever's in the pie made him sick. I'm going to throw it out, before one of you gets sick, too."

She goes to the table and dumps Asgore's remaining slice in the pie pan and then she takes the pie and leaves with it. I run to Toriel and Asgore's room and Asriel follows after me. We enter the room and Asgore's lying in bed, groaning softly. He has vomit in his beard. We slowly approach the bed and Asriel starts crying, "A-are you okay?"

Asgore smiles softly, reaching out and patting Asriel's head, "I'm sure.. This will blow over soon.."

I can't stop shaking. Asriel's crying and Asgore's sick. And it's all my fault, because I read the ingredients wrong. I looks down, "It's my fault."

"Chara?" Asgore looks at me.

"It's my fault," I try to keep my voice even, "I read an ingredient wrong. It called for cups of butter and I put your Buttercup flowers in it.."

"I-I put the flowers in, too.." Asriel cries, "We're really sorry it got you sick."

"My children.." Asgore coughs, "Those flowers you put in that pie.. They're very poisonous. Promise me.. You won't go near those flowers again.."

I start laughing because I want to cry, "I promise. I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to get you sick."

Asgore holds his hand out to me, "I know, my child."

I'm still shaking and I run from the room. I can't be in there right now, I'll start crying and I won't want to stop. I go to Asriel and I's room and I slam the door, locking the door as I start crying and laughing. I cover my face, trying to muffle myself as I slump to the floor. I put poisonous flowers in a pie given to the King of Monsters. I think that counts as an assassination attempt. I'm horrible. They offered to let me live with them for my entire life, and I poisoned the monster man I'm calling Dad.

A knock sounds on the door and Asriel's voice rings out softly, "Chara..? Are you okay? Dad wants to see you.. He isn't mad at us."

I wipe my face and stand. I unlock the door then open it. Asriel smiles softly at me and he's still crying a little. I sigh and he holds out his hand. I take his hand and he takes me back to Asgore. Asgore smiles at me and Toriel's standing by the bed now. She hugs me and I gasp softly.

"Asgore told me you put the flowers in the pie by accident." Toriel says softly, "We're not mad at you, my child. I'll just make the pies from now on, okay? Everything will be all right."

I hug her back, shaking, "Okay.."


	12. The Pain of Making Amends

**The Pain of Making Amends**

"Chara?"

I turn to Asriel, standing in the front yard. He walks up to me, holding a camera. He smiles softly, "Look at this cool thing Sans gave me.. You can record stuff with it.."

I smile lightly, "That's cool, Asriel.."

He puts the camera over his face, "Hey, do a creepy face!"

I shake my head and then I make the creepiest face I can think of. Asriel yelps softly then laughs. He checks the camera then groans, "I had the lens cap on! It don't know if it recorded!"

"Well, I'm not doing it again." I cross my arms, smirking lightly.

Asriel laughs, "What? Quit tricking me."

I shake my head, "Stop trying to cheer me up.."

He lowers the camera to his side and he looks sad, "Chara.. No one's mad at you."

"I'm mad at me," I sigh, sitting in the roses, "He was really sick and it's my fault."

"But he's all better now," Asriel kneels beside me, "Chara, he's even wore that sweater you made for him every day since he got better to show you he doesn't blame you. He's still wearing that sweater today. He hung that drawing you made on his wall, too.. You don't need to blame yourself, no one is mad at you. If they were mad at you, they'd be mad at me, too, and they're not. Stop beating yourself up over this."

I look down, picking at rose petals, "I'm not the best person, I know that.. I'm kind of rude, and sometimes I'm inconsiderate to your feelings.. I'm human, and this is how humans are. But I want to do something good with my life."

I look at him, "Do you know why I climbed Mt. Ebott, Asriel? I was going to kill myself, because humans are mean."

"Chara.." he says softly, tears in his eyes.

"Are you happy down here, Asriel? You saw the surface once, right? Did you like it there? Don't you want to see it again?" I look away, closing my eyes, "Humanity is broken and afraid of things they don't understand. I'm no exception. You monsters are too kind, too vulnerable to live among humans."

I open my eyes and look at him again, "What do you think will happen if the barrier is broken? Do you think humans will welcome you all back with open arms? No, they won't. So, something has to be done about that.. You never deserved to be imprisoned here, you don't deserve to live in fear because the humans fear you."

Asriel frowns lightly, "Why are you saying all this?"

"I want to free you all, but.. I'm going to need help. Dr. Gaster told me only seven human souls brought together can break the barrier, and to even leave, a human soul and a strong monster soul have to pass through together. We're going to break the barrier, Asriel. You and me, together." I explain, taking his hands, "Don't you want to be free?"

Asriel looks nervous, "Of course, but.. Isn't this dangerous..? How are we even going to break the barrier?"

"You and I will share my soul, that'll get us through the barrier, and then we're going to have to take six human souls." my grip on his hands tighten as I start shaking, "We only need six, and then we can shatter the barrier forever."

"Chara.. I don't know.." he looks down, "That's really dangerous.. How are we even going to share a soul? And.. Killing humans just to break the barrier.. Won't that just make the humans hate us more?"

"You have to trust me, Asriel. I'll make sure you don't get hurt. We'll free the monsters and everything will be all right. The seven souls we need, I.. I want you to absorb them all once the barrier is broken. It'll make you strong enough to protect your people."

"Wait, absorb them all?" he gasps, looking back at me, "What'll happen to you then?"

"I'll stay with you," I reply, "We'll protect them together."

He nods, a determined look in his eyes, "Together. I trust you."

I smile softly and he clears his throat, "So, um.. How are we going to share your soul?"

"You remember the flowers that got Dad sick?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah, though I should have laughed it off, like you did. What about them..?"

I shake my head, "Turn the camera off, first."

He picks the camera up and shuts it off then looks back at me expectantly. I sigh and stand slowly, "Take me to them."

"Chara.." his eyes widen and he stands, "We promised Dad we wouldn't go near them again."

"That's why you're not going to tell Mom and Dad why I'm about to get sick." I say.

His eyes widen a little more and he looks horrified. He shakes his head, "Chara, don't.."

"It's the only way you can get my soul." I state.

"You could die!" tears fill Asriel's eyes.

I wrap my arms around him, "You have to trust me, Asriel. Everything will be all right. You have to promise not to tell Mom and Dad why I'm sick. Can you do that?"

He shakes, tears running down his face as he nods, "I-I promise, Chara.. I.. I'll trust you.. No matter what.."

I smile, wiping away his tears, with tears of my own filling my eyes. I kiss his forehead, "you're such a crybaby, Asriel.. And I wouldn't have it any other way.."

He hug me tightly, "Chara.."

"No sappy goodbyes, Asriel." I step back, "I'm not going anywhere. Now, those flowers?"

He takes my hand and silently leads me to the garden of dark yellow flowers behind the castle. The Buttercup flowers.I take a deep breath and walk into the garden. Asriel stands just outside it, looking like I kicked his puppy. I kneel down and rip a handful out of the ground. It's kind of funny how sweet these deadly flowers smell. I stand slowly and turn to Asriel, smiling softly, "Trust me. We'll be the saviors of the monster race."

He nods, crying again, "Promise."

I look down at the flowers in my hands and I take a deep breath. This isn't going to be pleasant, for any of us. And I have to keep how and why I poisoned myself a secret from my parents. All the pain will be worth it once everyone trapped down here can feel the warmth of the sun again. I start biting the flowers off their stems, chewing them up, and swallowing them. I eat the entire handful of yellow flowers, then grab another handful and eat those, too. I pick another handful and and before I can eat a single flower from that handful, I become dizzy and I fall face-first into the flower garden.


	13. Promise

**Promise**

"Chara!" I hear Asriel call out to me.

I groan, the poison's already working its way through my body. There's a dull ache throughout my entire body. Asriel turns me over and I can see he's crying. He looks scared so I give him a smile. He lifts me into his arms awkwardly and turns back towards the castle. I start coughing violently, making my chest hurt worse. Asriel carries me around to the front of the castle and goes in, calling out for Toriel and Asgore.

Toriel comes running from the kitchen, "Is everything all right?"

I see Asgore come over to us and he's wearing that stupid pink sweater I made that says "Mr. Dad Guy." I smile lightly then cough again, groaning.

"I-I think Chara's sick.." Asriel says, "I found her lying in the garden outside.."

"Which garden?" Asgore asks.

I groan, closing my eyes. Keeping my eyes open hurts.

"Out front," Asriel lies. I can feel his his heart beating fast. Someone takes me from his arms and then Toriel speaks, "Humans have a lot of different diseases.. I'll have Dr. Gaster check on her later. For now, let's get her to bed."

I assume Toriel's carrying me to Asriel and I's room and then I'm lied down on the bed. I open my eyes a little and Toriel smiles softly down at me as she pulls the cover up over me, "Just rest, my child."

I look past her and I can see Asgore and Asriel standing in the doorway. The pure look of guilt on Asriel's face makes me sad. This is my plan, and I'm dragging him along with me. I know he doesn't want me to get hurt, but this is the only way. I'll apologize to him later. Asgore, like Toriel, looks very worried for me.

"D-Dad..?" I cough, then groan again as my stomach cramps up. I curl inwards a little as Asgore comes to my bedside, "Yes, dear?"

He puts his hand on my head and I smile through the pain I'm feeling, "You're wearing the sweater.."

Asgore smiles softly, "Of course I am. My darling daughter made it for me."

I give in to a small, violent coughing fit and when it passes, I grip the cover tightly. I continue to smile, "I'm sorry.. I ruined your birthday.."

He brushes some hair from my face, "Nonsense, child. My birthday wasn't ruined. Yes, I was sick, but my children made me my favorite pie, and then they gave me these wonderful gifts. I had a wonderful birthday."

I groan, coughing again. I shiver and shake my head weakly, "Don't lie, Dad.. We made you a poisoned pie that.. C-could have killed you.."

Toriel ushers them from the room then she kisses my forehead, "Just rest, my dear."

She leaves the room then, shutting off the light, but leaving the door open. I groan and curl up into a ball in my bed. Everything inside me hurts so much. I can feel the tears running down my face, but I refuse to cry out. This self poisoning is my choice, and it's for the good of everyone locked down here.

...

"Chara..?" Asriel whispers to me.

I'm only half awake. Everything hurts, I don't want to move or open my eyes. I grunt softly and whisper his name back so he knows I'm still here.

"Can you.. Open your eyes for a moment..?" he asks.

I open my eyes, wincing. The light i still off, he's illuminated by the hallway light outside. He smiles softly and he's crying. He puts a small box on the bed beside me and I continue to stare tiredly at him.

"How long.. Have I been asleep..?" I ask softly, my voice is hoarse despite my efforts to sound normal.

He looks nervous as he avoids my gaze, "A little over a week.."

I cough, "Did.. Dr. Gaster.. Check on me..?"

Asriel nods, "He said you have a human disease called.. Histoplasmosis. He said to just keep an eye on you, that your body will either fight it off or you'd die.. There isn't much we can do for a human illness.."

I nod slowly, wheezing, "And you didn't.. Tell them what.. Really happened..?"

"No," Asriel sniffles, "I promised you I wouldn't.."

"But.. You want to.." I say.

He shakes his head, "I-I believe in you. You'll pull through this, we'll break the barrier and everything will be fine. I think I might have found a way to give your soul back once we break the barrier, too. I took some books from Dr. Gaster's house and I think I found a way to make sure you don't disappear."

I smile, "That's great.. So-"

I'm cut off by my own coughing, "What's with.. The box?"

He fidgets with the box before opening it, "I was.. Going to wait for your birthday, but.. I think now is.. A better time.."

He pulls a necklace with a heart-shaped locket from the box. He moves and gently lifts me up in his arms. The movement causes a flare of pain and I groan. He shivers, whispering, "Sorry.."

He puts the necklace on me, then lays me back down. He pulls a matching necklace from under his shirt, "Dr. Gaster made these for me a few weeks ago. They say 'Best Friends' and.. There's a picture of you and me inside.."

I smile softly, "I love it.. Thank you.."

He smiles softly back and he's still crying. I close my eyes, "How are.. Mom and Dad.. Taking this..?"

"They're worried about you.. Mom's been baking cinnamon butterscotch pies every day since you got sick.. She just keeps saying we'll need to celebrate when you pull through this.. And Dad.. Dad just sits in the living room.. Crying.." he replies.

"Have you.. Stopped crying yet..?" I whisper, it hurts to talk, hurts to even breathe.

Asriel chuckles softly, "Nope.."

I open my eyes halfway and look back at him. I try to keep a smile on my face, "Don't cry.. Little brother.. You should be.. Happy.. You're all.. Going to be.. Free.."

He nods, smiling as more tears soak his fur. I shake my head slowly, "Thanks.. For the necklace.. I'm.. So tired.. So.. I'm.. Going to.. Sleep some more.."

He nods, wiping his face, "I'll.. Leave you alone then.."

"Hey, Asriel..?" I ask.

"Yeah..?" he looks back at me.

"When we get.. To the surface.." I cough, "Can we.. There's these.. Golden flowers near the bottom of Mt. Ebott.. I want to.. See them.."

...

I open my eyes and all the pain I had been feeling is suddenly gone. My eyes widen as I see I'm standing by my own bed, and my body is still lying there, unconscious. I bring my hands up to my face and I'm transparent. I look at the door as Asriel comes into the room. He's crying again and he just looks miserable. He goes to the bed and kneels down, taking my body's hand in his, "Chara.. You gotta wake up.. I changed my mind.. I don't want to do this anymore.. You've been asleep for so long.. I.. I'm okay staying in the Underground, we all are. I promise, you don't have to do this.. Please, just.. Wake up.."

 _"Asriel.."_ I reach out to touch him, but my hand falls right through his shoulder. I stand straight and frown lightly. I look at my body and I'm a lot paler than before, and my cheeks are flushed. It doesn't look like I'm breathing either. My soul suddenly appears over my body and it flickers, like it'll disappear any moment.

Asriel gasps and stands, wrapping his hands around my soul. The soul disappears and Asriel glows red for a moment and then he glows white and his appearance changes when the light fades. Horns grow from his head, longer and more curved than Asgore's. Asriel's taller now, older and the markings that were on his face when Undyne attacked me are back again. He's wearing a robe similar to the dresses Toriel wears, with his family's crest on the chest. The only thing remaining of his old self is the locket he showed me when he gave me mine.

It hurts that my body wears the locket, and my spirit doesn't. Asriel looks at himself in awe, touching his horns in a state of wonder. After a few minutes he shivers, closing his eyes. He opens his eyes a moment later and looks down at my body. A single tear falls down his face as he breathes my name. His voice is a little deeper than before, he really is older. This can't be the only thing my soul did to him, I read that a human's soul turns a monster into a "beast" of unimaginable power.

Asriel lifts my body into his arms and he sighs, "I promised you."


	14. Death of Hope

**Death of Hope**

I follow Asriel as he leaves the room. There's this pulling feeling, making me follow after him. Maybe it's because he has my soul now, or maybe it's just because I feel responsible. Asriel walks down the hall then he goes down a flight of stairs. I follow him down another hall and we come to the throne room, full of pretty golden flowers. Almost like the ones at the bottom of Mt. Ebott. We go beyond that and are faced with another hallway. At the end of the hall is an archway with the monster crest over it.

Asriel takes a deep breath and looks down at my body in his arms. He closes his eyes and his body shivers for a moment before he opens his eyes again and walks through the archway. A bright light blinds us for a moment, and then we're standing on top of Mt. Ebott. The sun shines down on us and the wind blows gently. Asriel gasps softly, looking around in awe.

He smiles softly, looking down at my body again, "We made it, Chara.. We're on the surface.."

He sighs and walks down the mountain. He stops in the patch of flowers I told him about. He smiles lightly and kneels down, lying my body down gently in the flowerbed. Suddenly screams ring out and I turn around. My eyes widen as I see a large group of the townspeople with gardening tools coming our way. They scream and point, shouting at Asriel. Asriel stands slowly and then they see my body.

"That monster killed the child we've been looking for!" a man yells, pulling out a knife.

 _"Asriel!"_ I gasp, _"Take their souls, now!"_

Asriel gasps, "I-I didn't kill her!"

"Kill it!" another man shouts, "Kill it now before it takes any more of our children!"

 _"Asriel!"_ I look at him, eyes wide.

Asriel raises his hands defensively, "Wait! You've got it all wrong!"

 _"Stop trying to reason with them!"_ I shout, _"Kill them before they kill you!"_

 _Asriel can't hear me._ I shake my head, _I have to make him fight them. They'll kill him if I don't do something!_ The mob moves closer to us and Asriel takes a step back, "Hey, wait a minute! I didn't kill anyone!" _  
_

A man runs up, stabbing Asriel in the stomach with a pitchfork. Asriel and I scream, I can feel the pain he's feeling. I fall to my hands and knees, groaning. Asriel shoves the man away, pulling the pitchfork from his body. He shudders, throwing it to the ground He breathes heavily, holding a hand over his wound. _Asriel.._ I groan, standing, _"Kill them, Asriel! Please!"_

Some of the humans throw rocks at Asriel and another man steps up and stabs Asriel's right shoulder with a knife. Asriel roars, shoving that man away, too. His roar makes them scared and angry. The first man to attack retrieves his pitchfork and stabs Asriel again, in the chest this time. Asriel's pain continues to flow through me and I'm paralyzed by the pain I'm forced to watch him go through. I know he has the power to stop this, he knows he does, too, but he still won't raise a hand against them.

 _"Asriel.. Please, our plan! You have to take their souls!"_ I cry, forcing myself back to my feet. I know he can't hear me, but I can't help but to try and warn him. _He's my little brother.._ Another pitchfork is thrown at Asriel, and I move in front of him, trying to stop the attack. The pitchfork flies right through my transparent body and strikes Asriel again in the chest. I turn, filled with anger. Asriel falls to his hands and knees and he pulls my body close to him, lifting it into his arms.

The humans are still throwing things at him, shouting at him. I turn back to them, an unimaginable anger filling me. I scream and there's suddenly this explosion of power within me. All I can see is red and the humans before me all look terrified. I'm not sure what they're seeing, and the power and anger disappear almost instantly as I'm pulled back up the mountain as Asriel flees.

Asriel passes back through the barrier, stumbling through the hallway. He shudders, leaning against the wall. He calls out for our parents as he stumbles into the throne room. He calls out to them again and a moment later Toriel and Asgore run into the room. They both gasp, their expressions turning worrisome at the sight of their son.

"Mom.." Asriel stumbles forward a few steps, "Dad.."

"Asriel?!" Toriel runs up to him.

Asgore is right behind her, "What happened?"

Asriel smiles, shaking, "I just.. Wanted to.. Chara wanted.. To see the flowers.. On the surface.."

"You were on the surface?!" Asgore gasps, keeping Asriel from falling.

Asriel cough, shuddering, "Chara.. Was right.. The humans.. They're not ready for us.. Yet.."

Asriel drops my body and I gasp as he falls forward. Asgore tries to catch him and Asriel suddenly shatters into dust. His dust falls on Asgore's hands, my body, and the golden flowers coating the floor. I fall to the floor, _"Asriel.."_

Asgore's eyes widen and Toriel wails, falling to her hands and knees. She sobs, shaking, staring at the dust her son has become. Asgore drops down beside her. He puts his arms around her and she moves, clinging to him. I sit here, staring at the dust on the flowers as tears fall down my face, but disappear before they can hit anything. I see Asriel's necklace among the dust and flowers. All that's left of my little brother, my _best friend_.

I sit with my parents for hours as they cry over the loss of both their children. For awhile they just held each other, crying. Then they held my body in their arms and continued crying. After awhile they stop crying. Asgore stands, holding my body in his arms. He looks down at Toriel, who keeps staring at the dust on the ground.

"I'm.. Going to let everyone know.. About their deaths.." Asgore leaves.

I move closer and sit with Toriel, mourning Asriel. I try to hug her, but my arms pass right through her. Instead, I just sit beside her and cry for awhile. Toriel finally stops crying and she picks up Asriel's necklace before standing. She leaves the throne room and I continue to sit down here, waiting, _hoping_ that Asriel's spirit will appear to keep me company. But nobody came.


	15. Falling Apart

**Falling Apart**

"Asgore, where do you think you're going?!" Toriel yells angrily, following Asgore as he enters the throne room I haven't left since Asriel died.

Asgore turns to her quickly, his cape flapping around his armor, "I'm going to make them pay for killing our son!"

"You can't get past the barrier!" Toriel groans, "Even if you could, going after them will change nothing!"

"I can't just sit back and let them destroy us further! I will kill any human that falls down here and take their soul to break the barrier! Then the humans will have a real reason to fear us!"

Toriel smacks him across the face, "Another war will kill us all! Do you even listen to yourself?!"

"They will all pay for what they've done to us." Asgore glares at her, gripping her arms, "I was okay forgiving them for trapping us down here, but I will not allow them to get away with killing Asriel!"

Toriel shoves him, "You can't fight bloodshed with more bloodshed!"

Asgore turns away from her, "You will not change my mind, Toriel. The humans will be destroyed by my hand, no matter how long it takes."

 _This isn't the Asgore I had come to know. My plan has ruined everything._ Toriel shakes her head, tears in her eyes, "I don't know you anymore. I cannot stand by a man bent on destruction. And leaving our daughter in that coffin downstairs? I'm going to give her a proper burial. You can be alone with your murderous intentions all you want. I'm done.."

She turns and storms off. Asgore sighs, shaking. He shakes his head and heads towards the barrier. _They're breaking up, and it's all my fault._ I stand and follow after Toriel, I want to see where she intends to bury me. I catch up to her quickly as she's going to a lone room just outside the castle, down a small flight of stairs. When did they build this? The room is bare except for a single coffin with a small heart painted on the lid, above a carved-in name. " _Chara_."

Toriel opens the lid and my body is lying inside, my hands crossed over my chest. She lifts my body into her arms and leaves the room. I follow after her as she gets in the Core elevator. She stares at the floor, shaking with tears in her eyes. I look away from her, _"I'm sorry, Mom."_

Of course, she can't hear me. If anyone should have been able to hear me, it should have been Asriel. He couldn't hear me, so no one will ever be able to hear me. I'm trapped down here with no purpose, no way to move on to a different plane. If heaven or hell exists, I can't get to either. Maybe this is my hell. I have to walk aimlessly, watching as the world I came to love falls apart because of my choice to force Asriel into murdering humans.

I really should have known he wasn't the kind of person to do that. Asriel was too kind, too innocent. I'm the reason the humans killed him. When it really mattered, I couldn't protect him. I died once before this, and everything seemed to start over, so why didn't it this time? It must be because I gave Asriel my soul. Because I gave up on life this time. Heh, isn't this funny? When I jumped into the mountain, I wanted to die, and now that I finally died, I'm unable to move on.

I hope Asriel is at peace, I hope he is in his own kind of heaven. Unable to hurt, unable to feel scared. I hope he's happy wherever he is, in a world where our plan didn't happen, or maybe that it worked. I just hope he isn't suffering because of my mistake. Asriel, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.

We walk through Hotland, the marsh, and into Snowdin. Dr. Gaster gasps and runs over to Toriel, "I'm sorry for your loss, Your Majesty."

Toriel smiles softly, "Thank you, Gaster. Did you hear about Asriel?"

"I'm afraid I did," Dr. Gaster shakes his head, "If there's anything you ever need me to do, just ask."

"Just.. Keep an eye on Asgore. He.. Isn't himself anymore." she sighs, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go bury Chara."

"Would you like some help?" he asks.

She nods, "I'd like that, thank you."

Sans walks up to us, "Um.. Sorry about.. Your human.. Chara, uh.. Was real nice."

She nods, "Thank you, Sans."

Papyrus runs up and pulls on Sans's hand, "Human monster sleeping?"

Sans picks Papyrus up, "That's right, Paps. Human monster is going to sleep for a very long time.."

"Wake her up!" Papyrus pouts, "I wanna play."

Toriel turns away, tears in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, small one. Chara will not be waking up."

 _"I'll be around, though.."_ I smile softly, _"I promise, we'll play someday."_

"Sorry about that," Sans turns and walks back to his house, carrying Papyrus.

"Where do you want to bury her?" Dr. Gaster asks, walking beside Toriel. I follow beside them and Toriel sighs, "I suppose.. Where she fell would be a good place.. I plan to stay in our first home anyway.."

"Lead the way then, Your Majesty." Dr. Gaster replies.

We walk in silence until we pass into the Ruins. I've never actually been conscious when I was brought through here. It's a cavern of purple walls light by torches. We walk back to the place I first fell into the mountain and Toriel walks over to the center, where light shines inside. She takes a few steps back, "She'll be buried here."

She takes a few more steps back and gently lies my body down. I sit beside my body and watch Toriel and Dr. Gaster dig my grave. After it's done, Toriel and Dr. Gaster lower my body into the hole and then I'm buried. Toriel starts crying again and Dr. Gaster pats her shoulder gently, "If you ever need anything, just ask."

He leaves and she stays here, crying over my grave. I stay beside her, there's nothing I can do to make her feel better, but I feel a little better being here with her. I don't deserve her tears, her grief. I did this to myself, to her, to them all. To Asriel. I look up at the sky above, the soft colors of sunset, shining golden light down on us. I sigh, closing my eyes, _"Welcome to my special hell."_


	16. Guilt of the Nonexistent

**Guilt of the Nonexistent**

I walk into the castle, running my hand along the cold brick. I walk down the hall, my eyes closed. I listen to the sounds of nothing. I'm trapped in a world of silent voices. No matter how hard I try, I'm just a figment of my own imagination. I no longer exist, yet I cannot leave. I spent so many days just sitting beside the grave dug for me. Then I spent a few days with Toriel, just being around her made me feel a little bit better, but that feeling only lasted seconds because she won't stop crying.

So I came back to the castle, my home. The halls are silent, my footsteps don't echo, I don't exist. The only thing I can hear are the echos of my own memories. Asriel's laughter, Toriel's humming, I can even smell the pie Toriel made for me. But none of that is here. Not anymore. Because of me.

I open my eyes as I come to Asriel and I's room. It surprises me to see Asgore in there, sitting on Asriel's bed, holding a picture. I go to him and look at the picture in his hands. It's a picture of all of us. Taken the day Asgore got over the illness I caused. We were in the garden, Asriel was holding handfuls of flowers. I was embarrassed, so I used flowers to cover my face. Toriel and Asgore were smiling. We were a family.

I destroyed our family. I'm just a stupid kid, came up with a stupid half-baked plan and it cost my brother, and my family. I apologize so many times, but my words fall on deaf ears. I'm not even a ghost, at least then, I could communicate, I've seen the ghost monsters here. No, I'm much worse, so much less. I don't exist.

Asgore starts crying, covering his eyes with his hands. I can't comfort him, and that hurts. I'm torturing myself, staying around with people I can't interact with, but this is what I deserve. I did this to them, I deserve to suffer just as much, maybe even more. No, so much more. I deserve every bit of guilt and grief I'm feeling for the pain I've caused them.

Asgore stands and sighs, shuddering. He goes over to the far wall, where Asriel and I have hung various drawings we made. He sighs again and he starts taking down Asriel's pictures. I stiffen, _"What are you doing?"_

He continues taking all of Asriel's drawings off the wall. I try to pull him away, but I fall right through him. I sit on the floor, tears coming to my eyes, _"Stop it!"_

Asgore takes them all down then puts them in a box sitting on the bed.

 _"Don't put his things away!"_ I scream, lunging at him. I scream and cry as I fall back to the floor. I punch the floor, tears running down my face, _"Don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Asriel!"_

I lie here, sobbing as I watch Asgore pick up Asriel's locket off the dresser. I shake my head, _"No.. Not that.. Leave it, please.. It's all that's left of him! Please!"_

Asgore wipes tears from his eyes and he heaves a heavy sigh before putting the locket in the box as well. He closes the box, shaking. He looks around the room with a sad expression, "I'll.. Finish this tomorrow.."

He leaves the room, shutting the door. I get up, shaking. I wipe the tears that won't ever hit the floor and walk over to the box. I open the box, much to my surprise that I can actually touch it. I frown and pick up Asriel's locket. I shiver, there's still some dust on it. I'm not sure if it's Asriel's, or just from sitting there for weeks. I put the locket back on the dresser, and then carefully, using all my concentration, put all Asriel's drawing back on the wall. Exhausted, I lie on my bed.

A moment later, I fall through to the floor. I sigh and turn on my side, lying under my bed, I shiver. I close my eyes, _"I'm so sorry, Asriel.."_

When I wake up, I roll out from under the bed. I look around and everything's still the same. I get up and leave the room, walking right through the closed door. I walk around the castle, but I can't find Asgore. I finally find him when I go down to the throne room. He's sitting in his throne, but Toriel's has been pushed to the back of the room, a sheet placed over it. Asgore stares at the flowers around him, resting his head in his hands. He's a broken man, and I did this to him.

Asgore shudders and stifles a sob. He raises his head, wiping tears from his eyes. He's still wearing his armor, it feels weird seeing him in that. He always wore those goofy flower print shirts and blue pants. He doesn't look like the Asgore I knew. He's just so sad, so defeated. So _broken_. He wipes his eyes, but more tears fall instantly.

He cries just as much as Toriel does. I'm sorry I did this to you. If I could go back, if I could start all over, I would. I'd stay here, with you and Mom and Asriel. I'd stay here until I grew old and died, just living a happy life with you all. I'm sure you'd mourn me, but it would pass, because you'd still have Asriel. And after awhile, you might forget about me. And that would be okay, I'd be okay with that because I'd be at peace, just happy to have been able to spend my life with you all.

But I can't go back, I can't start over and make this all right. And for that, I'm so very sorry. I turn away and leave the castle. I gasp upon coming outside, I see a whole new structure before me. The Core has been complete. I frown, "How long have I been asleep?"

I walk into The Core, just exploring. It's full of machinery and so many passageways I get lost more than I figure out where I'm going. I end up in a sort of control room and I see Dr. Gaster there with a few other monsters I don't recognize.

"Sir, something's wrong!" one of them says.

"Get out of here while I stabilize it," Dr. Gaster replies, typing on a computer, "I think I've isolated the problem. This room is unstable, but I can keep the rest of The Core intact. Just in case, start evacuating anyone that's here."

They nod and leave Dr. Gaster alone. He frowns, typing furiously. Suddenly a few more skeletal hands with holes in the center appear and type rapidly on the other computers in the room. I watch him work and I'm worried if something happens, I won't be able to do anything. Maybe I could do something, I could put Asriel's drawings and locket back if I concentrated enough.

"Dad?"

Dr. Gaster gasps and turns. His eyes widen as he sees Sans in the doorway of the control room, carrying a sleeping Papyrus in his arms.


	17. Together In Nonexistence

**Together In Nonexistence**

The whole room starts shaking and Sans stares at Dr. Gaster in horror as the skeleton man continues typing furiously. He yells back at Sans, "What are you standing there for?! Get out of here, boy!"

"Dad!" Sans shakes his head, stepping a little closer. I look between them, unsure of what to do, unsure of if I could do anything at all. The room continues shaking and a sinking feeling fills me. This whole place is going to blow, I can see it in the screens flashing around the computers, I can see it in Dr. Gaster's face. The fear, the anger.

The whole Core will explode if Dr. Gaster can't stop it. Despite his fear, he continues typing furiously, all his ghost hands are doing the same, but the room continues shaking more violently.

Sans takes another step towards him and Dr. Gaster, without looking back at him, screams, "Get out of here, Sans! Evacuate with the others this instant!"

"Not without you!" Sans shakes his head. Red lights blare and sirens sound, ringing in my ears. It's all so deafening. I'd cover my ears but it wouldn't help. An explosion somewhere nearby sends us all to the floor. Dr. Gaster is the first up and he's back at the computers, staring intently at the screens, "Sans, go now!"

"No!" Sans screams as Papyrus cries. The shaking continues to get worse and cracks appear in the floor. Dr. Gaster groans, turning to Sans, "The rest of the Core is stable now, but this room isn't! Get out!"

Sans steps back, "Come with us!"

The floor continues to crack and the heat from the lava below seeps through. _The_ _floor will cave in and they'll all die. I have_ _to do something!_ Dr. Gaster takes a step towards Sans when the entire floor suddenly breaks and falls through. The room is filled with screams. It's not lava beneath us, it's a pitch black abyss.

The center of the Core. This is where all the magic that the Core generates is stored. _They fall in there and they'll die._ I throw myself towards Sans and I put as much concentration as I can into wrapping my arms around him and Papyrus. My momentum throws the three of us just barely out of the room as the floor completely breaks away.

I roll off them and look back to the room, but Dr. Gaster is gone. Sans screams for his Dad, peering over the edge as Papyrus cries. I'm suddenly very tired, like when I put Asriel's drawings back up, but this time I'm much more exhausted. I lie down, unable to stay up. I look at Sans as he continues calling for Dr. Gaster. I try to blink and I'm pulled into the abyss of unconsciousness.

...

...

...

...

 _"Your Highness?"_

...

...

...

 _"Wake up."_

...

...

 _"Chara, can you hear me?"_

...

...

 _"Wake up, Chara."_

...

 _"I saw you save them."_

 _"Thank you."_

...

I groan and roll onto my back. Unconsciousness still clings to me and it doesn't want to let me go. I open my eyes slowly and the first thing I see is a skeletal face with cracks under the left eye socket and above the right. The eye sockets look almost half melted off but the face is smiling. It's kind of creepy.

I stare at it, unsure of if I should run, and too tired to try. When it speaks, it's a voice I know, _"Glad to see You're finally awake,_ _Your Highness."_

I gasp, _"Dr. Gaster?"_

He chuckles softly, _"Formerly."_

I try to sit up and he helps me using hands that aren't attached to limbs. I look up at him, _"What happened to you? Wait,_ _you can see and hear me?!"_

He laughs softly, _"It would seem you and I_ _are in a form of the same situation."_

I tilt my head, _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, we're both dead and still here._ _Though, you seem to have it a little better_ _than I do."_ he explains.

 _"What do you mean?"_ I repeat.

 _"I can only stay on this side of the Veil for_ _a short time before I'm pulled back into_ _the_ _Void."_ he replies.

 _"What's the Void?"_ I ask.

 _"I'm not entirely certain,"_ he sighs, _"That's_ _what I call the abyss what's left of_ _me_ _has been trapped in."_

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."_ I look down.

He pats my shoulder, _"You saved my_ _boys._ _That's all I care about. I saw you, just for_ _a_ _brief moment as the floor collapsed. I_ _saw_ _you_ _push them back. Just as quickly as_ _you appeared, you disappeared. Then_ _when I woke up I was in the Void. I_ _wandered for what felt like ages before I_ _found a door. I went through the door and_ _I_ _found you, lying here unconscious. You're_ _just as transparent as I am."_

I nod slowly, _"I've been trapped in the_ _Underground since I died and_ _Asriel_ _took_ _my soul."_

 _"Why did the young prince take your_ _soul?"_ he tilts his head.

I shrug, _"I had told him I wanted to see the_ _flowers of my village. I guess he thought_ _he could use my soul to pass the barrier._ _He took me to the flowers, and then I had_ _to watch the humans attack him. I_ _couldn't_ _save him, more matter how badly I_ _wanted_ _to. I'm just.. I'm just glad he's not trapped_ here, too."

He nods slowly and I tilt my head, _"How_ _long has it been since you died?"_

He ponders for a moment, _"I am not sure._ _Like I said, I was in the Void before I_ _found_ _you."_

I shrug, _"Only one way to find out then."_

 _"And what is that?"_ he asks.

I smile, _"We pay your boys a visit."_

He smiles wide, making his creepy face even more creepy, but there's happiness in his voice when he speaks, _"Really?"_

I stand slowly, making sure I'm "well" enough to move around and then I gesture for him to follow me as I turn and make my way through Hotland.


	18. Time Moved On

**Time Moved On**

I led Gaster to Snowdin and we walk up to his house. I head towards the door, but stop when I see Gaster has stopped. I turn back to him, _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I'm just.. Nervous. I know they won't be_ _able to see or hear me, but.."_ he frowns.

 _"I watched my parents mourn me and_ _Asriel_ _for weeks. Hell, I watched you and_ _Toriel bury me. I think you'll be okay. And.._ _I'm here for you."_ I state.

He nods slowly, _"Very well. Let's see_ _them."_

I gesture for him to follow me and we walk right through the door. Inside, it looks just as I remember, but it's obvious quite some time has passed. So many years that it disheartens me. Sitting in the living room is Papyrus, but he's no longer a three year old.

He's at least seven or eight from the looks of it and he's playing with a broken model airplane. If Papyrus is that old, and with how many years monsters have versus humans, I'd say about 1,600 years have passed since I died at least. I remember Gaster telling me 400 years for a human is only one for a monster, so about 1,600 years have passed since I died.

That's very disheartening. _How long did I_ _sleep after I saved Sans and Papyrus?_ Gaster doesn't even know. _Enough time,_ _that's how much. Too much time._ At least they're safe though. I look at Gaster and he's smiling as he watches Papyrus play. The door opens behind us and we turn as Sans enters, speaking to Papyrus, "I got stuff for dinner!"

Sans is only a foot taller than last I saw him. He's wearing new clothes though, as is Papyrus obviously. Papyrus gets up and runs over to Sans, grinning. Papyrus is barely taller than his older brother. That makes me smile, _"Looks like they're doing_ _well."_

 _"Yeah.. But.. They're so much older now.."_ Gaster sighs.

 _"Yeah,"_ I sigh, _"They are. That's what_ _happens when time passes."_

He chuckles lightly, _"So I see."_

He suddenly frowns and his body begins to fade. I gasp, _"Gaster?!"_

He shakes his head, _"Do not fret, Your_ _Highness. I am being pulled back to the_ _Void. I will see you again soon."_

I nod, fighting the tears in my eyes as he disappears. I don't want to be alone. It was nice having someone to talk to. I'm definitely going to miss him. I put my attention back to Sans and Papyrus and they're going to the kitchen. I sigh and turn away. I leave the house, leaving them to make their dinner in peace.

It still bugs me what Gaster said when I woke up. He saw me save his sons. When I focus enough to touch something, I'm solid, at least for a moment. But it makes me very tired. I'll have to remember that. I don't want to sleep away too many years. Or maybe I do. Maybe I can just sleep forever and be okay.

Maybe I can sleep and dream I'm with Asriel again. Maybe sleeping forever won't be so bad. Maybe it's what I should have done from the beginning. I stick my hands in my pockets and head to Waterfall. I watch the monsters move about, doing their daily things as I pass through. I stop when I see Undyne.

She's standing on a long bridge in an empty room full of water. She has her spear out and she's practicing strikes with it. I sit down and just watch her train for awhile. I know she didn't really like me, but I admire her, at least a little. Undyne is a lot older from when I knew her.

She could be in almost her early twenties. Her hair is a lot longer, too, but she still wears it in a ponytail. _Hm, I_ _wonder if she blames me for_ _Asriel's_ _death. I do._ Once she stops and leaves, I get up and continue my journey back home.

I pass through Hotland and then back into the Core. The room that broke when Gaster died has been blocked off, I didn't notice it before. I continue through to the castle I know so well. I go in and look for Asgore. It takes awhile, but I finally find him by the barrier. He's sitting there, his strident beside him and a pale blue soul in a jar.

I frown, _"That's a human soul. When did a_ _human fall down here? Maybe sleeping_ _forever isn't a good idea."_

I go to him and sit across from him, the soul between us. I stare at the blue soul of the human I never met and tilt my head, _"My soul was red. Why is this one_ _blue?"_

I know they need seven souls to break the barrier, so I shouldn't be surprised to find a soul here. After all, Asgore did declare war on the humans when Asriel died. I hope the human was killed slowly, like Asriel was. I shake my head and sigh, _"I_ _wish I could talk to you and you'd hear_ _me,_ _Dad.."_

Suddenly there's a shrill cry somewhere nearby and Asgore stands, looking shocked. I stand as well and follow him into the throne room. Someone is crying in here, but can't see any-there! I run over and kneel down beside a small golden flower. The flower is crying, its head down.

Asgore spots the flower as well and he crouches, "My, my.. I have never seen a flower cry before."

The flower looks up with a gasp and I can see a little face on the flower. Small, pleading eyes, and a little mouth. The flower stares up at Asgore and says something that shocks us both: _"Dad!"_

Asgore gasps, "Excuse me?"

That voice, it's vaguely familiar, but it's not right.

"Dad!" the flower cries again, "Dad, I'm scared! I don't know what happened to me!"

My eyes widen, _"_ _Asriel_ _?"_

"Now, calm down," Asgore tries to soothe him, "I think you are a little confused. Can you tell me your name, little flower?"

The flower shrieks, shaking his head furiously, "I don't wanna be a flower!"

I stare at him with sad eyes as Asgore gently pats his petals, "Can you tell me your name, little flower child?"

"Dad, it's me!" the flower cries, " _Asriel_ _!"_


	19. Welcome Back The Broken

**Welcome Back The Broken**

I sat by this flower housing the being of my little brother as he explains to Asgore that he is who he says he is, but he doesn't know how he became a flower. Asgore cries, sitting by the flower as well, gently patting his petals. Asriel is crying, too, and I think I am as well. I finally get my brother back, and not only is he a tiny flower, but I can't even talk to him.

"My little boy!" Asgore wails.

I sat there, listening to Asgore and Asriel talk for hours. I didn't bother trying to add myself to the conversation, I know they can't hear me. I don't even try to humor myself by doing so anymore. I used to try that with Toriel, but it got rather boring too quickly. Asgore spends days in the throne room talking with Asriel, and he seems so much happier. I smile, watching them. I'm glad Asgore is happy, even if he can't have Asriel as he used to. I'm just glad he can have Asriel back at all.

Asriel didn't deserve to die. He should have just killed those humans, if I could have, I'd have killed them myself to save Asriel the grief. He's too good for this world, he doesn't belong because he's too soft, too kind. He was no match for the humans, and deep down, I think I knew that. My plan could have worked, if it had been anyone but Asriel that took my soul. It takes several weeks of watching Asriel and Asgore for me to notice something isn't right with Asriel. He's pretending to be happy to see Dad, pretending to be sad when Dad talks about me.

Asriel is pretending to _feel_ , and I don't like that. Asgore doesn't seem to notice, but I do. I know how pretending to feel looks, because I used to pretend to be happy with my real parents all the time. I wish I could ask Asriel about it, if I could just know the reason I'd feel just a little bit better. Finally Asgore leaves and Asriel sighs, his head drooping. He shakes his head, his little leaves curling inward like clenched fists, "I can't.. Feel anything.."

" _I know, little brother._ " I reach out, running my fingertips along his petals, not that he can feel it. I frown, I want to talk to him, to figure out what exactly happened to him. I need to figure out how his being was put into a flower, if I can, I might be able to find out why he has no feelings. But how can I do that? I don't know. I wipe the tears from my face and just sit with my brother as he grumbles about his inability to feel. _What will happen to him now?_

I watch as the days go by, and then months and Asriel pretends less and less. He doesn't even try to talk to Asgore anymore. Asgore is sad again, he knows his son is broken and he doesn't know what to do about it. He frowns and calls in a guard. A monster in armor enters the throne room and I don't recognize this person. Asgore leans back in his throne, almost sulking, "Bring me the Royal Scientist."

 _Dr. Gaster is dead_ , I frown, sitting beside the throne. The guard bows, "Of course, Sire."

The guard leaves and Asgore sighs, propping his head up on his palm, he looks so tired. He's a broken man once again. And it's still my fault. I look over at Asriel, who's just lying on the flower-covered floor, his stem still attached to the ground, inside the ground, like all the other flowers. He looks so broken as well. He doesn't deserve this. A few minutes later the guard returns with a small lizard-like monster. She has yellow scales and big glasses that look too big for her little face. This child is the new Royal Scientist?

She smiles nervously at Asgore, fidgeting, "Y-you called for m-me, Your M-Majesty..?"

"Yes," Asgore sits up straight, "I need you to do an evaluation on a flower in this garden."

She looks confused, "U-uh, which one? Wh-what kind of e-evaluation?"

Asgore's eyes narrow, "Stand up so they can see you, my child."

Asriel pulls himself up and he turns, facing this new "Royal Scientist." The lizard girl gasps, shivering, "Th-that flower moved!"

"Yes, I know," Asgore seems impatient now, "I need you to do an evaluation on him. _Now_ , please."

She quickly crosses the room and kneels down by Asriel. He glares up at her and her eyes widen. I raise an eyebrow, " _Does he know you?_ "

"U-um.." she clears her throat, "I-I would need to t-take him back to m-my l-lab.."

"So do it," Asgore says, "Dig him up and take him with you. You can put him in one of the many pots we have in here."

She nods and gets up, running over to a random flower pot. She goes back to Asriel and she sits by him, setting the pot down beside him as she starts digging him up with her hands. He continues to glare at her and I watch them with interest. I'm definitely going to follow her to her lab. I can find out what I need to know from her, since she's the new Royal Scientist and all. I don't like her much. She doesn't deserve Dr. Gaster's job, just look at her. _She's a child!_ Not to mention how nervous she is, her hands have been shaking since she came in here. She's a scared little girl, not some powerful scientist. _I don't like her at all._ She finally finishes digging Asriel up and she gently puts him in the pot and buries his roots in the dirt that's already in the pot.

"D-do you need w-watered?" she asks, smiling softly.

Asriel rolls his eyes, "Sure, whatever."

She picks up the pot and goes over to Asgore, "I-I'll take good care of him wh-while I evaluate his, uh, c-condition."

"I will be coming to the lab to check your progress once a week. I expect progress to be made, Dr Alphys."

I stand as she nods, "Y-yes, Your Majesty!"

She quickly turns and leaves, the guard going with her. I follow after them, looking over my shoulder back at Asgore, " _I'll be staying with him, to make sure everything's going right. I'll make sure she's doing her job, so don't worry._ "

I turn back and follow Dr. Alphys. I smile softly, a tear falling down my face, " _I promise, even if you can't hear me. I'll make sure Asriel stays safe._ "


	20. The Thing He's Become

**The Thing He's Become**

I stand by the table in the True Lab where Dr. Alphys has sat Asriel's pot down. There's a mirror behind him, and there are multiple golden flowers on the table as well. _This is very suspicious._ Asriel glares at her as she waters him with a small watering can. She smiles at him lightly, "H-how are you f-feeling..?"

"What do you think would happen to you if I told Dad you were the one that made me like this?" he continues to glare.

My eyes widen and I glare at Dr. Alphys, " _You did this to him?_ "

Dr. Alphys shakes her head, "I-I didn't.. I-it was just.."

"An experiment, right? A harmless flower, no one would care if you experimented on a plant, right?" he laughs, but there's no humor in it, "Do you even know who I am? What you actually did to me? Because I don't know what you did to make me like this, but I woke up in this very room, so I know you had something to do with this."

He snarls, and these little white pellets of energy form around him. They all fly at Dr. Alphys, and she yelps as she hit her. She's shaking, "Wh-who are you..?"

He tilts his head, a look of interest crosses his tiny face. He's never used the energy pellets before. He smiles sweetly at Dr. Alphys, "Tell me what you did to me, _Dr. Alphys_."

He's planning something, but I can't tell what. I don't like the look in Asriel's eyes. It's completely foreign, it's unnatural and dark. Those eyes don't belong to my sweet little brother. Dr. Alphys shakes her head slowly, adjusting her glasses. She repeats her question, "Who a-are you..?"

Asriel growls and the energy pellets around him start spinning, "What did you do?!"

Dr. Alphys's eyes widen and she whimpers, her entire body starts shaking. Asriel is threatening her. This isn't like Asriel at all.

"Tell me what you did to make me like this! I am _Prince Asriel_ and I _demand_ to know why I'm a _fucking_ flower!" Asriel shrieks, his face contorts and what I see there isn't any shred of who Asriel was. The face this flower creature now holds has eyes full of darkness and evil, its jagged smile is just not right. This _thing_ isn't Asriel. Not anymore.

He the pellets flying at Dr. Alphys yet again and she yelps as she tries to cover herself with her hands. She's crying and dust falls off of her to the floor. Seeing this, she shrieks and back away from him, "St-stop it, p-please! I-I didn't mean to! I-I was j-just trying to-"

" _Say_ it!" he roars, more energy pellets appearing around him, "Say what you _did_ to me!"

He's angry, but it's more than that. I can see this darkness surrounding him. I can feel this darkness calling to me, a voice I feel, more than hear. I can't describe it. Perhaps I'm feeling this vague pulling voice because, in some way, Asriel and I are still connected. Dr, Alphys sobs, shaking, "I didn't m-mean t-to! It was j-just a f-flower, I j-j-just injected a d-drop of D-Determination e-extracted from the l-last h-human that f-fell.. I'm s-sorry!"

Asriel's eyes narrow dangerously and the energy pellets continue to spin around him, "Where did you get this flower I'm trapped in from?"

She wipes her eyes, still shaking. Small bits of dust continues to fall off her. I'm angry with this girl, too, she somehow turned Asriel into this flower creature that can't really feel. But I don't think he should be torturing her like this. That darkness around him, is that some kind of left over feeling in him? Is that why he's so angry? I'll ask Dr. Gaster about it when he comes back, I'm sure he'll know something about Determination and what could make Asriel like this.

Dr. Alphys sniffles, answering Asriel's question, "I-I got th-them fr-from.. K-King A-Asgore's throne r-room. I.. D-didn't want to.. E-experiment on l-live m-monsters.."

Asriel just stares at her for a few moments and she stares at the floor, shivering. I watch the both of them, it's not like I can do anything to intervene if anything happened. Well, I'm sure I could but I doubt Asriel would actually k- His energy pellets shot through her too fast for a reaction. For a split second after they hit her, her eyes widen and she stares at him with tears in her eyes. He's staring back at her with boredom and then she whispers something as her body poofs into dust like a confetti gun going off. I heard her words: _"I'm sorry."_

I stare at Asriel and he just stares at her dust. For a moment, his face is back to that blank little face from the first time I saw him, sans the sadness. He doesn't look like he feels anything. And then he smiles. My eyes widen as his mouth twitches upwards. His eyes close and then this sick, horrible laughter echoes throughout the True Lab. Asriel murdered this monster, and he's laughing. He continues laughing, the sound becomes more chaotic, and twisted. He's laughing hard, doubling over his stem, his leaves wrapped around his stem like arms wrapped around the stomach of a laughing child.

This laughter belongs to no child. This laughter is sick and corrupted. This creature before me isn't my precious, innocent little brother. This thing isn't Prince Asriel Dreemurr. I don't know what he is now, but he isn't Asriel. Asriel would never hurt anyone, he would never certainly laugh like this after doing so. The darkness around him seems to envelop him like a hug. Is it the Darkness doing this to him? Making him this way? I will find out, probably later than sooner.

I look down at Dr. Alphys's dust. Sure, I didn't really like her, but she didn't deserve to die, even if she involuntarily made Asriel into this evil flower. If she had picked any other flower besides one that had his dust on it, within it, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She said she injected a drop of Determination from the human that fell after me into the flower. From the other flowers on the table, she must have done this several times without a reaction. So, Asriel's dust definitely helped create this thing he's become. I really need to talk to Dr. Gaster.


	21. Can't Give Up Just Yet

**Can't Give Up Just Yet**

" _I don't know what to do, Mom_ ," I cover my face with my hands as I sit on the floor in front of the chair Toriel's sitting in, in the house she moved into in the Ruins. I look up at her as tears fall down my face, " _Tell me what to do. I can't let things stay the way they are. You and Dad won't speak, you won't even leave the Ruins, and Asriel.._ "

I grip my hair, " _God, Asriel.. Mom, he's killing people and it's all my fault. He's not even Asriel anymore and I'm so scared. I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry.. This is all my fault. If I had never eaten those stupid flowers.. I'm sorry.._ "

I look up at her and she's just sitting there, reading a book. She sighs, closing the book. She gets up and I follow her out into the hallway. She puts the book back in the bookshelf by the basement stairs and then she goes into the next hallway. She goes into her room and sits on her bed, taking a framed picture off her nightstand. I lean in beside her to see the picture she's looking at. It's the same one Asgore had when he tried to clean out Asriel and I's room, except Asgore's been torn out of this picture. I frown lightly, looking at her, " _Why would you do that..?_ "

She just stares at the picture with a sad smile on her face. I can see the tears in her eyes, they quickly soak into her fur as she runs her hand over the picture gently. She sniffles, "I miss you.."

" _I miss you, too,_ " I wipe my eyes, " _I'm sure Asriel would, too.. If he was himself.._ "

I know I'm right in front of her, and missing her shouldn't make sense, but it does. I'm here, but she'll never get to know that. I miss her in so many ways, and there's nothing I can do about it. I keep fighting myself on if I should just put myself to sleep for the rest of eternity, there's nothing I can do for them, so maybe I should just stop torturing myself and just sleep. Maybe I should just sleep. At the very least I should isolate myself.

I look at her again, " _I wish I could tell you how truly sorry I am. For everything. Goodbye, Mom._ "

I turn and leave. I walk through the Ruins, watching the various Monsters that roam about as I head to my destination. I finally make it to where I'm buried, to where I fell. I sit beside the flowers that mark my grave and I pick at the flowers that I can't actually touch. My body is down there, in the dirt. It's probably a skeleton by now, since I've been dead for thousands of years. I sigh and look up at the sky, watching the clouds move in the brilliance of daylight. My real parents, they're dead. Everyone I ever knew on the Surface is gone. The only people I still know are here in the Underground, and I can't even interact with them. I sigh and look back at the flowers as I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees.

...

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here, just staring at the flowers. Snow starts to rain down from the hole in the top of the mountain, but the flowers don't seem to mind. Some kind of magic must be protecting them, because they're still beautifully in bloom. I smile at the flowers, I never get sick of staring at them. I look up at the sky above and watch as the snow falls down the hole I once did. I have no sense of time anymore, especially since I've been sitting here by myself. It could have been a few minutes, or many years and I can't tell the difference. I could just get up and look in on the lives the Monsters are living, but I don't really want to anymore.

Sure, I care about them and how they have been doing, but it just ends up depressing me. Besides, I don't think I can watch As- The flower kill any more of them. I don't want to care anymore, but it's all I can think about, when I decide to think. I want to know how they're doing, I want to see if they're still happy or sad. I want to see if Toriel and Asgore can get over what's happened. It's been thousands of years and they hadn't so far. I don't know if they ever will, and that hurts the most. I can apologize forever and they'd never know. They won't ever know. I can't actually interact with them, and I don't want to put myself to sleep for who knows how long just to force an interaction. No matter how bad I want them to know I'm still here.

I sigh and close my eyes, " _I've been dead for so long, is it really that bad to want to disappear for the rest of eternity? Is it worse that I can't decide if that's what I want?_ "

I laugh, but I want to cry. I'm pathetic. _Is it my "human nature" that's forcing me to stay here, to stay awake? Maybe. Whatever it is, I hate it._ I hate myself, I hate the need to continue my own self destruction. I should just give up on everything and just put myself to sleep forever. A scream breaks me from my thoughts and I open my eyes. I gasp, eyes widening as I see a human boy wearing a brown puffy jacket, dark pants, black rain boots, brown gloves and an orange bandanna tied to his forehead falling down here. His scream is cut short as he lands on the bed of golden flowers. He groans, his dark eyes flutter shut as he passes out. I just stare at him, he can't be more than nine-years-old. He's the third human to fall down here, and the second is nothing but a soul in a jar in the castle. _This little boy is going to end up just the same, isn't he?_ I don't know how I feel about that.


End file.
